


Veil of Flames

by WanderingRurouni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRurouni/pseuds/WanderingRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in prison, Azula is haunted by visions and voices that she will hear until her dying days. Everyone despises her, everyone resents her. Everyone but the one man who saved the world, and believes he can save her, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Only Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> A lengthy Author's Note is required here.
> 
> This chapter was originally a one-shot in my Avatar Collection, but one user, named croutondragon (If you happen to stumble across this, and dislike the fact that I used your name, message me, and I'll remove it.) suggested that it was a worthy of its own story.
> 
> And I have to say that if there was ever a one-shot that led to its own story, it'd be this. It's been rewritten to allow for the story to continue after chapter 1.
> 
> Original inspiration: Music, "Sandpaper" by Fozzy.
> 
> Conceptual influence: Story, The Avatar's Smile by Kitakana.
> 
> Stylistic Narrative Influence: Story, Of Gods and Men by sablefalls.
> 
> You can find these two great stories right here, on Fan fiction...Or, if the case may be depending on where you're reading this from...You can find these two great stories right over there, on Fan fiction!
> 
> And as a final note: I never like to give plot details or themes away but here's my barrier to get behind when the inevitable hate train comes barreling down on me.
> 
> This is an Azulaang story. It will be told primarily in a Third-person, limited perspective from Azula's Point of View.
> 
> Take note of the title, take note of the cover image, and determine if this story will fit your expectations.

_They tackle her to the ground, one of them pushes his knee down onto her neck, which forces her to the floor. Her arms are crossed in front of her. As the jacket tightens, she feels her veins constrict. Something wraps around her ankles, ensuring that she can no longer run, nor move._

_"I banish you! To live the rest of your days in solitary confinement, Azula!" The Firelord's voice boomed within the palace halls. "You're far too unstable to live among everyone else!"_

_She watched him as he descended from his throne. The air was thick with how condescending he was. The entire court had their eyes glued on her._

_"Dear brother, you're going to do this to me? Your younger sister? My, my. What a just Firelord you are." She gives him a malicious grin. With a deep breath, a stream of fire expels from her mouth, and she once again felt the hard, cold floor against her face._

_"You've only proven my point, Azula!" A leather mask rolls around her, and she hears the buckles behind her neck click. It is just as tight as the straitjacket. They bring her back up to her feet. "Get her out of my sight!" He orders with a wave of his hand. They force her into a wheelchair, and strap her into it._

_As they turn her around, she meets everyone's eyes, her gaze as defiant as ever. They look at her with disdain, anger, hate, and rage. All of them._

_All of them...Except one._

_She brings her eyes to his, and for just a moment, it seems like she's lost in them. The grey hue they bear is plain, but they tell the story of ten thousand lifetimes. There's a sadness there. A sadness that's rooted in empathy, not pity._

That's how she remembers it. It is the memory that plays in her mind every night before they turn out the lights to her cell, forcing her to close her eyes, and in the darkness, relive it over and over again.

After the nightmare plays, the visions and voices begin. Azula lays in her bed, and she hears her mother.

_"I love you, Azula. I always have, and always will."_

_I love you, Azula. I always have, and always will."_

_I love you, Azula. I always have, and always will."_

The echo drives her mad. The voice repeats until she wants to become deaf, to not hear them anymore.

Then, just as suddenly, they stop.

Her vision blurs, with her body still bound, her mother appears before her. The image of the woman says nothing. She just stands there, a specter, silent as death, and watches. She does not leave Azula's vision, even as Azula shuts her eyes. She knows her mother is still there, still watching. Always watching.

The visions and voices haunt her until she can take it no longer, and exhaustion lulls her to sleep.

She undergoes this every night. And she will until her dying days.

...

The sun rises, and with the help of automated machines that creak and whine as they move, she is given a small reprieve every morning. Her people rise with the sun, and it brings her some satisfaction to be able to watch it every day from her small, dark, depressing cell.

_Aang's First Visit_

This day, the door opens, and  _he_  steps through. He was so naïve when he defeated her father, but it was apparent that he'd grown wiser with the events he was forced to face. He may be wiser, but she never had to acknowledge that fact.

She glares at him, with her piercing eyes. But he seems unfazed: a stupid smile strewn across his lips, he held a tray with a steaming teapot, and two cups.

"Good morning, Azula." His idiotic, optimistic grin widens, showing his teeth.

She doesn't reply, instead she turns to the window, staring back at the sun.

"I thought maybe we could have some tea together."

He's mocking her. She can't move anything at this point because of the restraints. How she wishes she could kill him this instant.

He pushes a button next to her bed, the chair that she sits in, the chair that shows her the sunrise every morning, moves back.

Her scorn for him only grew. He moved a table in front of the window, takes another chair...And dares to block her from what she needs most. He dares to take away from her the only saving grace she could find in this situation. The button clicks again, and stops her right where the table ends.

Her eyes gaze through the window to the sun. But her vision is now interrupted by his oddly shaped head, ugly blue tattoos, and...His deep, grey eyes.

"It's a specialty of your uncle's. He'd love for you to try it." His optimism is a deterrent for her. She watches as he pours the water into two cups, and then, as if he'd just realized that she was bound, laughs at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." He waved his hand, and brought a sphere of water to her.

Angry and annoyed, she rears back, and spits a stream of fire at him that evaporates the liquid on the spot. She revels in the shock on his face. But loses it instantly when he begins laughing like a child.

"Forgive me." He chuckles to himself while pouring tea back into her cup. "Let me do it correctly this time." He stands, takes the cup into his hand, and brings it up to her lips.

Azula turns her head slowly, her death gaze still caught in his eyes. He must love mocking her. Instead of backing down, or realizing his mistake, his eyes widen as if he's been hit with a sudden revelation. The stupid smile returns, he blows at the tea, his cool breath forcing the heat from the cup away. He then nods, and pushes it against her lips.

The warmth only compounded the anger in her. She'd had enough of this, enough of this joke. With a harsh crack, she bites down on the cup's edge, nearly breaking it, and tosses it to the ground.

It strikes the metal floor and shatters, letting the liquid spread into a thin pool. He looks at her in ignorant surprise, and only smiles.

That smile. That stupid fucking smile.

The rage in her built, until she finally decided to speak.

"Get away from me." She whispers. A light shines in his eyes, as if he's overjoyed that she's finally willing to talk with him. Her forsaken gaze reappears. "I said: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Her arms shift in their bonds, almost reaching out to him, wanting to strangle him.

She would not give in, her pride wouldn't allow it.

The door opens again. Guards jump through, but the Avatar waves them off. Azula does not watch him leave, she holds her head low, and just waits for the door to slam shut.

"I'll return, Azula." She hears him again. "I don't think you should be alone. No one should be." The tone in his voice mirrored the look in his eyes.

...

That night, as she laid in her prison cell, the voices returned.

_"Why did you shun him?"_

"Shut up." She whispered.

_"Why didn't you enjoy his company?"_

"Shut up!" She speaks louder this time.

_"He's the only one who's visited you, and you push him away."_

"Shut up!" She shouts again, the bass in her voice rumbling the walls.

_"He came here, because he cares for you. He cares about you, just as I did, Azula"_

"SHUT UP!" She shrieks, nearly splitting her own eardrums.

Then, as before, the voices fade. The visions begun anew and the only peace Azula finds is in the sleep they force her into.

...

_Aang's Second Visit_

The next day was cloudy, the sun wasn't there to greet her, she was only met with the grey sky. Still restrained in her chair, she remained still until the door opened again.

"Good morning, Azula." The Avatar's comforting voice grated at her ears. She just glares at him. As he did the day before, he moves the table between them, and takes a seat.

The guards step behind her. She hears the buckles coming loose. Her arms are free. But they ache with a weariness from inactivity. She would burn all of them, she would cremate them this instant but she was sure that her muscles would rip apart with any sudden moves.

"Thank you." The Avatar waves them away, and the metal door slams shut again. "Would you like some tea, Azula?" He motions to the cup's on front of them. She only looks away, silently shifting her fingers to regain her sense of movement, warm up her muscles, and then strike.

If he trusted her, even for a moment, he was more naïve than she thought.

Pain shot through her arm as she tried to move her finger. Her face contorted into an expression of pain. Something she should never show him.

"Be careful!" She thinks he says this out of concern for her, not as a demand. "Here." He takes her hand. And it's the first time, in a long time, she has felt someone's touch. "Bear with the pain." He draws a small about if water from his own cup, and lays it onto her arm in a thin layer. His eyes close as he pulls her arm towards him. She can feel the water easing the tension in her muscles as she reaches outward. And before she can even consider thanking him, her arm fills with renewed life.

He smiles again, and holds out his other hand, motioning to her other arm. Azula shifts her weight, and winces in pain again as he proceeds to do the same as before.

"Take it easy," he speaks again. "That looks painful. I'll make sure that they don't bind your arms again."

She finds it strange that he would even consider that.

He pours another cup of tea. "Try it. Your Uncle has an amazing taste for tea."

She moves her hand to her cup, the warmth just the same as the Avatar's touch. The tea itself is sweet, unexpected from her past experiences, but a pleasant surprise.

"Why are you here?" Her voice asks of its own volition in an unfamiliar, meek whisper.

"I have my reasons." He takes another drink. "But I'm not sure if I can tell you yet." He places the now empty cup down. "You might make fun of me." He laughs.

Azula raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question him further.

He smiles, stands, and leaves.

"It was nice talking to you, Azula. Hopefully next time we can fully get you out of that jacket." He says with a soft tone before the door closes again.

"Hopefully." She whispers to herself.

There she sits, alone, and in silence.

And as she sips her tea, something catches her eye from the window.

The clouds have begun to break, and through the grey veil, there shines a single ray of sunlight.

She turns her head away, and pours herself another cup.

…

That night, as she freely moved her arms, she wasn't visited by the voices or visions. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, she was able to get a full night of sleep.

It was almost a foreign feeling, this idea of being at peace.

...

_Aang's Third Visit_

The room remains how it was when he left the day before. Today he steps in with his glowing smile, and a tray of food that smells delicious. Though she would never admit it. He sets the tray down, and takes a seat across from her.

"Good morning, Azula." He says for the third time. For a third time, she doesn't acknowledge him. "It's okay. You spoke to me yesterday, so we've made some progress." He smiles, and places down the tray. Lifting up a silver cover, he reveals: A teapot, a bowl of dumplings, a plate of roasted Komodo Chicken, and a large, steaming pot of rice. "Zuko…" Time seems to freeze as she hears him utter her brother's name. "…says that your family loves Komodo Chicken, he brought your uncle some of it when he was in prison."

The guards bring them two cups, two plates, and utensils. The Avatar waves them away, and the door slams shut again. He holds his hand out in a friendly manner. "Go ahead. Unless you want me to serve you…Princess?" A chill runs down her spine when he uses her former title, chill that burns when she feels that he is mocking her.

 _He wants to play that game…Fine_.

She can play.

"If you'd be so kind, Avatar." Her voice recovers into a familiar-although almost lost, condescending and proud tone. He jumps up to his feet, eyes shining, screaming to her how happy he is, like a child who has just won a prize for being the most optimistic, enthusiastic, and clueless boy in a bunch of witless juveniles.

"Of course, Princess Azula." He bows as if he was her personal servant. "What would you like to partake in this fine morning?"

His change in vocabulary feels like another jab at her lineage.

"Komodo Chicken, with white rice, and perhaps some of those dumplings." She doesn't even attempt to add 'please' to the command. Servants should know their place.

"Of course, Princess." He bows again with that same smile. "However, I have been ordered by the chef to inform you that those dumplings are strictly vegetarian." He points to himself. "as am I." He smiles with pride.

A small, smile, and a hint of laughter sneaks its way up to her lips. But she clears her throat, and pushes it away.

"I care not for dietary restrictions." She holds her chin up high with pride as he nods with obedience and fills the plate with food. He finishes her request, and stands by her side like a statue, unmoving, and silent. "What are you doing?" She asks him.

"Waiting for you permission to sit down." He replies. She raises an eyebrow, a small part of her is giggling at how committed he is to playing his role. "Very well, take a seat, and eat as you please."

"Thank you, Princess." He smiles, and takes a seat across from her.

A silence presides over them, only the sounds of an occasional sip of tea, or knife cutting into cooked chicken.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Azula is the first to speak. Surprisingly, she finds herself having fun. She's able to play pretend, something she hasn't done since she was a child. She's unsure as to how she feels about this, but for now, in this very moment, she's enjoying herself.

"As you wish, Princess." The Avatar places the half-eaten dumpling back onto the plate. "I was raised in the Southern Air Temple. Where I had friends, and mentors." His smile grows as he recalls the memory. "We played, trained, studied, and lived in peace."

She doesn't offer any sort of verbal response, but nods as he contines.

"I usually spent my time with my mentor, Monk Gyatso. He taught me everything I know. Including how to make, and launch moon cakes with exact precision." He laughs.

"A moon cake? I would like to try that some time. Do you happen to know the recipe?"

"Of course, Princess. They're delicious! I shall notify the chef immediately." He stands, "if I have permission to leave?"

"Not yet." She waves her hand, and he sits back down. "Before you leave, there's one more thing your Princess wants you to do." He nods, seemingly eager to serve her. She takes a piece of the Komodo Chicken in between her chopsticks, and places it on his plate. "Eat this."

He looks confused for a second, almost upset, and then he shrugs, and his smile returns. He picks up the chicken meat with two fingers, and does as she says.

Azula cocks her head, and waits for any other response, anger, disgust, sadness, disapproval, anything. But The Avatar gives none. She lets out a breath filled with disappointment.

"You may go." She waves him away, and he walks towards the door.

"Until next time, Princess."

…

As she lay in her bed that night, Azula wondered if this was all part of his plan, if she was just playing into his hands. Or was it that she was the one who had played him. For one, she had been able to make him treat her as if she was a Princess, not a prisoner. But then again, the supposed 'game' that they played would have been his proposal, a game which she willingly took part in.

She turned to her side, trying to cast away the idea.

Again, this night, for whatever reason, the voices and visions didn't appear, and she slept like a child. But before sleep took her again, she had one last conscious thought:

_If I was able to make him forsake the traditions of his people, what else could I make him do?_

Sure, it was just a single bit of chicken, but she'd test the waters again.

She'd toy with him.

She'd beat him.

She'd win.

…

_Aang's Fourth Visit_

"Good morning, Avatar." She addresses him before he even steps foot into her cell.

"Good morning." He's talking to her as if they were good friends. Today he bears nothing in his hands, and is followed by two guards. "I had an idea today."

"What's that?" The guards seem unnerved by the small flame she juggles in her hand.

"I think that you'd enjoy yourself more if you were completely out of that straitjacket." His bright smile almost stops her heart.

She wonders if he's still playing with her.

She wonders if he's joking.

She wonders what his true motives are.

"Why?" She blows out the flame in her hand, and a long stream of smoke flies towards the window. "Don't you understand how dangerous I am?"

"Of course," he replies with a wide grin. "But you didn't turn me into a pile of ashes when I offended you with the tea, so I figured that I had so somehow earned your trust."

He made a good point, why didn't she end him then? But then she finds something to still remain strong.

"That's only because I would face dire consequences from them." She eyes the two guards behind him.

"Do you still think you'll kill me one day?"

"Of course."

"If that's the case, then let's get you into a place where you at least have a chance, it wouldn't be like the Avatar to strike down a helpless opponent." His new found confidence is charming. "If you'll please, just relax. These men will need to undo the buckles behind your ankles. Please turn over."

She's dumbfounded, but if he insists, then…she does as he asks, the clicking of the brass buckles are like a song of freedom.

The guards leave with the jacket, and Azula is stuck lying on her back, her legs swinging below her.

"Does it hurt?" He asks while taking a seat next to her.

"I can't feel anything." Azula replies while trying to move her legs.

"They look stiff." He takes her hand again. She nearly twitches with how abrupt the contact is. "We can correct that though." He hoists her arm around his broad shoulders, and stands her up.

"What are you doing?" A low, offended tone escapes her.

"I'm helping." He smiles. As much as she wants to strangle him, she remembers who he is. The Avatar, the strongest bender in the world. Just to test him, she leans more of her weight against his shoulder.

He doesn't stumble, but rights his posture, and holds her steady. His left hand tightly holding hers, pulling her over his shoulder. Her face flushes with red when his other hand pushes up against her hips to hold her with a firm, reassuring grasp.

She's happy to see that he doesn't notice. His expression, filled with determination. He bites his lower lip, and does his best to hold her up.

And, to her surprise, he manages to do so. He's become stronger since she last fought him.

"Okay, focus now." He looks down at her feet, she does the same. "Imagine yourself walking. See your legs moving."

She finds the instructions stupid and repetitive. Of course she would be picturing herself moving. With a deep breath, she tries to will her leg to move. A step forward, and his smile lights up. She pushes down, and a pain shoots through her. Her right side crumbles, and she falls towards the floor.

But the Avatar's always a faster thinker, and always alert. He creates a cushion for her, and she lands on a pillow of air that's softer than any cloud in the sky.

"Are you okay?" He bends over and holds out his hand.

"I-I'm fine!" She needs to show him how strong she is. She can't show vulnerability, so she swats away his hand in response. But she can't move her legs. She just holds herself up with her hands until he offers to help her up again, and with a grimace, she accepts.

He takes a tight hold on her, waves his hands, and she sees air gathering in front of her.

"Try lifting your legs onto the clouds." Azula is skeptical, but tries her best to pick up her limp legs. She manages to situate herself, and soon it feels like she's walking on air, they're like slippers made out of infinitely soft cushions, she releases all of her weight on them, and there isn't any pain. "Better, isn't it?" He continues to guide her as they walk out the door. He walks with her through the halls of her prison, her blood is flowing again, and she's beginning to regain the natural sense of walking.

"Stay by my side." He whispers to her as every guard they pass stare at her like some circus act. "I'll make sure no one hurts you."

The words strike something inside her. Something that bothers her. Those words are for the weak and vulnerable. Two qualities that she strives not to be.

But if there's anything that she isn't, it's stupid. She knows that the only thing keeping her out of the straitjacket is the man that stands beside her.

So she plays along. And decides to see how far she can push him.

Her left hand intertwines with his, she pulls him closer. His head rests precariously close to her chest. "I need a little more support." She whispers into his ear, and changes her tone of voice into one of innocence. "Please, Avatar. Keep me safe." She begs. Her other hand holds his, and slowly slides it further down her hips.

She can feel the heat rush through his body, but he doesn't show it. He stands firm, and as she expected, he does what the Avatar has to do.

As he carries her down a hall, they come to a door. When it opens, she's greeted with the sight of a large red room. It looks as if she had just stepped back into her quarters at the Fire Nation Palace. He helps her over to the bed, and sits her down.

"What is this all about, Avatar?" She spits out.

"I saw you get dragged away that day." His voice is low. Almost as if he doesn't want to tell her. "And I didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to see them wheel you away like an animal."

"But they did it for a reason." She retorts. "I'm a danger to society." She mocks her own brother.

"I'm the Avatar-"

"And you think that you can stop me?" She interrupts him.

"I think I can help you, Azula." He replies. "If I can't help this one person from herself, then how can I help others?"

"That's a good point." She mockingly agrees. "I don't think you can though."

"We'll see." He smiles. "Enjoy your new cell." He says it with a hint of sarcasm, before he turns around, and walks out the door.

…

After the sun's light fades, Azula basks in the ability to walk on her own again. She looks to the locked entrance, a steel door just like before. But across it, she eyes a door made of glass that leads outside.

She steps outdoors into a beautiful garden. The area doesn't entirely allow her freedom, as the huge balcony eventually comes to an end, and she finds that she is hundreds of feet high, a fall from this height would be fatal.

Regardless, tonight sleep eludes her. In the garden, she practices her firebending forms, letting sapphire flames fly from her fists, and occasionally lighting up the night sky with a streak of lightning.

She can't sleep, but it's not the voices.

It's not the visions.

It's not the nightmares.

It's happiness.

...

_Aang's Fifth Visit_

Azula moves like fire does as it burns kindling when she's practicing out in the sun, beautiful, mesmerizing, deadly. The Avatar moves to greet her on the outer balcony. She wonders what thoughts run through his mind as he watches the sweat run down her body, making her glisten, as is she were blessed by the sun.

He faces her, and bows.

"Is that a challenge?" She questions with defiance.

"It is. If you want it to be." He shrugs.

"I wouldn't mind a little exercise in the morning." She grins. "But I don't know if I've got the control down yet.  _Accidents_  may occur."

"I'm sure I'll manage. But first." He holds up a finger, and begins to channel air into an orb. Slowly, he pulls his arms away, and the sphere expands. It wraps around them, and surrounds the balcony. "In case one of us falls." He smiles, and throws a rock into the spinning winds. It strikes as if the wall were made of stone, and hurls back to his feet.

"Impressive, as expected from the Avatar. But from me, you shouldn't expect any mercy." Azula grins, and bows.

Aang does the same, and takes his stance. Azula charges towards him, launching fireballs that stream past his head and strike the wall. Her feet move at a blinding speed as she takes to the air, and flips forward, bringing down a flaming heel directly onto his crown.

But he dodges, stepping aside, he pivots on his left foot, and moves behind her. He places a hand on her back, and moves with her as she tries in vain to face him.

Frustrated by his laughter, she sweeps her leg behind her, shooting a stream of fire that scars the balcony in black ash. But he leaps back, lands on his hands, and begins to run on his own air wall, dodging her attacks as they strike the swirling wind and explode behind him.

He lands and sweeps his feet, but she easily dodges his attack. Azula rears her arm back and fires another flame towards him. But in a single instant she notices that her attack is only going straight up. The air he summoned with the leg sweep collided with the balcony, and shot back, knocking her off her feet.

But no one should ever count Azula out, she pulls her knees into her chest, and shoots a stream of flames that she uses to flip over back onto her feet. The smoke thickens, and she loses sight of him.

The balcony has turned into a blackened battlefield. Azula feels that she's made a mistake, the smoke is building, and she can't make out anything two feet in front of her.

Then, a whirlwind arrives, it sounds the smoke out of the way, forcing it into her eyes, and before she can even how to recover, she's balancing herself on the heels of her feet, while feeling the dull pressure of two fingers pressing against her throat.

"Okay, you got me." She raises her hands to her sides. "You win."

He smiles. "It was a pleasure sparring with you, Azula." A wave of his hands removes the giant sphere. "We should do it again some time."

...

_Aang's Final Visit_

Azula's leaning against the railing this morning. She looks down towards the waves that crash against the rock wall of her island prison. The door behind her clicks, the door hinges creak, and footsteps creep against the stone balcony.

"You're here again?" She asks without turning around.

"You don't want me here?" He replies. "I could leave, but I thought maybe you'd like to hear about the good news I have."

She turns around at those words. "Good news? Am I to be executed soon? Dying would be better than living in this hell." She grins and raises an eyebrow.

"That's not it." He laughs. "I talked to your brother." He paused. Azula thinks he's waiting for a reaction from her, but she gives nothing.

"Go on..." Azula tapped her chin. "You have my interest."

"I asked him to let you go free, I asked him if he'd allow me to take you with me when I left."

Another wave of happiness washed over her.

Azula was finally free.

But as she moved to thank him with a hug, she had one thought in her mind.

_What else can I make him do?_


	2. Her Companion in Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula tests the Avatar again, which results in dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note of Chapter Length:
> 
> One of the things that I've noticed about my writing is that, I've come to associate "long" with "good." Meaning a longer chapter is a better chapter.
> 
> But that's just not true.
> 
> Sure, I praised myself for being able to write more words in less chapters, but I've come to notice that if I pack too much info in a single chapter, some of the narrative gets lost in the shuffle of events that happen.
> 
> The reason why Chapter 1 was 5,000 words long was because it was a one-shot, and needed to deliver a sort of mini story in a single go. Now that this story is ongoing, and essentially improvised from this moment on, I'm going to use it as an experiment for myself. Here's one rule I'm going to follow:
> 
> A chapter must have a length of at least 1,500 words. But it will not exceed 2,500.
> 
> It's a limitation, but it will allow me to boil down this story to the essentials.
> 
> The good news? By the time you've read this Author's Note in Chapter 2, Chapter 3 should be up.
> 
> Chapter Length: 1,829 words

Azula wraps her arms around him in the closest embrace she has ever given. She feels him shudder, and noticing his unwitting reaction, pulls herself closer to him while pushing her chest against his. She can feel the heat in him rise when the softness of her body touches his through the thin fabric she wears.

Then, she abruptly jumps back, and pulls away.

"..." He stares at her for a moment.

"W...What?" Azula crosses her arms and turns around.

"Did you just..."

"You've never had anyone hug you before?!" She acts defensive and offended. "You don't know how happy I am to finally leave this hell! What did you expect with such an outburst of relief?!" She begins to ramble until she's convinced that he's convinced that she's flustered.

But the reality is different.  _He's_  the one who's flustered.

"O-Okay...I'll let you get dressed. I'll be back in two hours or so. Prepare your clothes for a trip, we're leaving soon."

She doesn't answer, and doesn't meet his eyes. A small giggle in victory forces itself out of her when he trips over a small stool while exiting the room.

Clearly, that was the last thing he expected her to do.

...

Only a few minutes later, the door opens again.

"Your bag." A guard's rough voice is followed with a thud on the red carpet.

"Why, thank you  _so_  much." She insults him through the appreciative words. Even further, she doesn't face him when addressing his actions. She just stares out the window, into the balcony garden, and towards the looming horizon.

When the door closes, she turns towards the luggage bag and rummages through it. The outfits are familiar, reminders of a life that seemed long past. Clothes that only royalty would wear, articles created from silk, jewels from the deepest mines, and an oddity, but a treasure: the fur of a Sky Bison, expertly shaven, and masterfully woven into a large blanket that could keep the cold out of her bones in even the harshest blizzard.

She unfolds it, and a piece of parchment falls onto the floor. Azula bends over to pick it up, and grins when she reads it.

_It's cold where we're going, Appa wanted you to have this gift. -Aang_

She sighs, and returns the blanket to its proper place.

Azula looks through the other clothes he's picked out for her. She'll probably see her brother again before she leaves. The thought of him brings a flood of anger that makes her vision red. But if she couldn't kill him, she would mock him.

And the tool she'd use to shield herself from the Firelord's wrath was the Avatar.

She chooses the most extravagant piece of clothing she can find, a black dress, trimmed with bright crimson. She'll wear colors that represent her nation, to show him that they were just as demented as her to follow him. Around her neck, a pendant, and replica of her golden crown, to show him that she would be a better leader.

In her palm she holds four jewels: two diamonds and two rubies. She closes her hand, and let's the sapphire flames burn, superheating the minerals, and forging them into two.

She looks at her creations with a smile. In her palm there are two stones: two bloody rubies with clear spirals of white diamond in them.

She'll wear these, to show the world that the Avatar is her protector, and that she is untouchable.

...

_About an hour later..._

She took in one last look at the horizon. On the stone balcony, she took in the salty sea air one last time. And the door behind her opens again.

"Are you ready to..." He cuts himself off, and she turns to see his jaw agape. The Avatar shakes his head, and holds it low, as his eyes close, he brings his hand up.

"What's wrong?" Azula asks in a falsely ignorant, playful tone. "Is it what I'm wearing?" She turns around, toying with him with the dress that's tighter against her figure than she thought. Which is exactly why she chose it. She stays that way until she sees him peek at her through his eyelids. "Do I...Do I look that terrible...?" There's a mask of innocence in her voice.

"No. That's not it. You...You look great." His hand begins to twitch, begging for her to take it.

"Get a better look." She teases him. "I  _do_  want to look presentable." His eyes open, and she sees them follow her hand up her body, to her shining necklace, and freeze in her burning eyes. "So, what do you think?"

He shakes his head again, and holds out his hand. "Let's go."

"As you wish. Avatar." She places a single finger on his wrist, and slowly runs it down to the end of his middle finger, taking pleasure in his shaken vulnerability.

His head snaps to the side, and she feels a strong grip take hold of her hand.

"Let's go." He pulls her with force, his voice rumbles with a powerful, irritated confidence that sends goosebumps across her skin, and chills down her spine.

He orders her with the voice worthy of the most powerful man in the world.

...

They walk down a dark hall, only lit by torches, a tunnel that stretches from the Fire Nation Palace to her island prison under the ocean. The light of the palace is blinding when they walk through the doors, and find themselves in front of the Firelord, among the nobles of his court.

She hated them. She hated them all.

Ambitious.

Self-centered.

Manipulative.

Ruthless.

_Just like her._

But no one would ever beat her at her own game.

"Avatar Aang." Little Zuzu's voice roars through the Great Hall just as she remembers.

"Firelord Zuko." The Avatar bows. "I'll be taking my leave now. And don't worry. I'll keep her safe." He turns to Azula. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we leave?"

"Will I be detained again? Or may I speak freely?" She raises her eyebrow at her brother. Who nods. "Well then,  _Firelord Zuzu_." The Avatar tenses, and the Firelord balls up his fists. "Your rule will end in failure. You bow down to the will of this greed-ridden court as if they were the words of the Dragons themselves. You treat their orders like little treasures. Orders that are like lead stones painted gold. And you cannot see past the shining facade." She's speaking her mind, not just to insult or antagonize him. But because she believes it to be true. "You are the king of an empire that will crumble before a new Firelord is crowned!" Zuzu steps up from his throne, but Azula doesn't back down. "You take their council without question! You do whatever they say! You cannot think for yourself. You. Are. No. Leader."

"ENOUGH!" A fireball escapes his hand and barrels towards her. It strikes, and a black smoke hovers over the hall.

From the blackness, a set of glowing eyes and tattoos shine. The Avatar had jumped in front of her, and stopped the attack. His eyes burn with the power to break the world. She watches half in shock, and half in gratitude.

He doesn't say anything. But his eyes that burn with a pure white light, tell all. His grip on her hand becomes tighter.

"We're leaving." He urges her to join him, and stomps into the ground with every footfall, the gathered crowd spreads apart, making room for the two as they walk.

"Avatar!" Zuzu's voice rumbles again. "Not yet!"

The Avatar turns with the same look on his face. Azula watches as one of the Firelord's aging ministers leans to his ear.

"I've decided! You're prisoner is a danger to the world. I demand that you take her bending away!"

Uncertainty takes her. The Avatar holds his head low, and shakes it with disapproval.

Softly, he begins to speak.

"You only prove her right." Azula hears him say. His tone begins to rise. "Princess Azula is now under my care."

"Now, Avatar! Do as I say! Or I will have you imprisoned for treason!"

The glow in his eyes returns, and his voice shakes the World to its very core.

"I AM NOT A PUPPET TO THE FIRE NATION! YOUR DEMANDS MEAN  _NOTHING_  TO ME!"

A shockwave knocks her off her feet. Her blood is frozen from his outburst. The aura around him shines as she looks up to him with awe-inspired eyes.

No one says a word.

The Avatar turns to her, his expression softens, and the aura fades.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He whispers, and holds his hand out. She's trembling, but manages to take his offer. He pulls her up to her feet, and leads her out of the palace.

Everyone in the room is speechless, and watches them leave in utter silence.

"I...I" Zuzu begins to stutter again, and in a last attempt to regain any credibility to his rule, he makes one last edict. "I banish you! The both of you! Never return again!"

The Avatar says nothing to acknowledge the desperate and pathetic gambit, his hand just tightly holds hers. He doesn't look back, he doesn't stop, he doesn't even let out a tired or disappointed sigh.

And somewhere within herself, Azula felt fear.

A fear that would tear down even the most battle-hardened soldier.

She was now under the care of the strongest man in the world.

A man who could tear the world in half.

A man who could destroy any empire with a wave of his hand.

A man...Who could serve as the ultimate weapon _._

_Her_  ultimate weapon.

...

Across the courtyard, and down the massive flight of stairs, the Avatar's hold on her gradually loosens until he lets go.

Azula stays behind him, his walk is solemn, as if he finally realizes the mistake he'd just made...Or the situation she'd just pulled him into.

The Sky Bison yawns as they come into view.

"I missed you, Buddy." The Avatar runs his hand through the beast's fur. He looks back to the massive palace. "I've made a huge mistake."

He holds out his hand, takes her bag, and throws it into the saddle.

"I'm sorry. It just happened so fast." He waves his hand, and creates a stairway. "It looks like we won't be coming back anytime soon." His eyes show regret hiding behind a mask of confidence.

Azula walks up the stairs and sits behind him in the saddle. She looks again towards the palace one last time.

"Yip! Yip!"

Her homeland fades in the distance. It shrinks into a burning horizon, engulfed in a light fueled by the flames of insecurity, inadequacy, and ignorance.

The flames that will burn it to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He returns home, and she finds yet another way to bring him confusion and frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever make a word cloud for this story, the biggest words will probably be "He" and "She." I find that when telling a story in present tense, I tend to use pronouns…A lot.
> 
> Chapter Length: 2,890 words

A few hours of silence pass before anyone speaks. The sky bison flies above the vast ocean.

"Have you tried the blanket Appa got for you?"

"Not yet." Her voice is shivering with her bones. "W-Where are we going?" She asks through chattering teeth.

He opens her bag, presents her with the blanket, and drapes the bison fur over her shoulders.

"I could've done it myself." She pulls it across her chest.

"I'm sure you could have." He's returned to the person she knew for his six visits.

"Where are we going?"

"The air's thinner up here." Shining marble spires, surrounded by massive black mountains with diamond-encrusted peaks begin to creep on the horizon. "We're going home."

...

"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple. " The Sky Bison softly lands on the massive courtyard. There's a group of people that greets them with cheers and applause. They wear the same robes he did, and bear the same tattoos.

The Avatar returns their cheers with waves and smiles.

"Airbenders?" She asks.

"I call them the Air Acolytes." He smiles.

"What is this?" She laughs. "You're own personal harem? They're all women!"

The Avatar stops, and offers her a look like a lost child, as if there's a revelation that has just hit him.

"No, of course not!" His genuine reaction tells the truth. No nervous twitch. No stuttering voice. No shifting eyes. "I've already got a woman that I love."

"Who? That waterbending peasant?"

"Yep."

"Avatar Aang." A woman with long hair, but a shaved forehead adorned with a blue arrow bows. "We are very excited to see that you've returned."

"...And who is your guest?"

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Azula holds her head high. The acolyte looks confused, but then shakes off the feeling and bows.

"We welcome you to the Southern Air Temple."

"It's a pleasure...It really is." It seems like no one catches the sarcasm in her voice.

They all smile. Everyone seems happy, as if they don't know who she is. They don't know how dangerous she can be. They don't...They don't let her past determine how they should treat her.

His trembling hand takes hers again, and pulls her with him into the temple. Around the courtyard, there are fields of emerald grass, dotted with white puffs of fur that grazed freely. In the distance, on the other side of the huge chasms there were farming terraces that ran the face of the mountain.

"You know. The way your people live is..."

"Astonishing? Amazing?" He jumps up with his childish joy.

"It's interesting." She pulls her head back with pride, acting nonchalant.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"I never said I did." She tried to remain defensive.

"It took enough of your interest to bring it up in conversation." He turns to her, his teeth showing through his wide grin. "The Acolytes studied everything we used to do. Come on," He turns and waves. "I'll show you where we grow the fruit for our Moon Cakes." He continues to walk, and leans his head back into his arms. "And then we'll make you one!"

The temple walls were as white as the snow that capped the mountains. Within the walls there was a room with no ceiling, where sunlight fell onto a patch of fruit bushes and trees that were coming into full bloom. He stops and smiles at the crops.

"Go on! Take your pick!" He waved to the patches of berries, ranging from black to red.

"You seem to know what makes the best combination, why don't you surprise me?"

"Great! I'll make you one of the special cakes that Monk Gyatso always launched onto one of our elders!"

"I can't wait." Azula picks an apple, and bites down into it. She looks back towards him, and slowly runs her tongue across her lower lip, she can feel the juice from the fruit drip down her chin. She sees his muscles tense with how slow she moves her tongue. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No! No! Everything's fine!" She finds another victory in his broken speech, he turns and leads her again. Down another hall, she catches the scent of roasted vegetables, and...baked bread? Definitely baked bread.

"This is the room they set aside for me." He points to the large bed. "You can sleep there." He points to a pool of water that is fed by a small river, and drained into another opening in the wall. "If you feel like washing yourself, that's a bath. I'll make sure no one walks in on you if you choose to take one."

"That'd be nice. I don't remember the last time I took a bath." He throws her bag onto the bed, and she decides to toy with him one more time. "Could you help me though?" The Avatar looks at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't untie my dress." She reaches her hands behind her back, feigning the inability to undo the laces that hold it together.

"…Okay." He sighs, and moves behind her. She steps out of her shoes, and tests the waters of the pool. Even now, she can feel his fingers trembling, and as the knots of her dress come undone, she can feel the tension building.

The first knot comes undone, revealing the nape of her neck.

The second knot comes undone, revealing her shoulder blades.

The third knot comes undone, revealing her back.

The fourth knot comes undone, and the dress falls to her ankles.

The marble scratches across the soles of his feet when he swiftly turns away.

"There." He whispers.

A grin stretches across her lips.

"Thank you, Avatar."

His fading footsteps only reinforce her sense of victory. She stands motionless until he leaves. She hears the marble floor rise to close off the room from the hallway, before she sheds her underwear, and steps into the pool.

She sinks into the water, her face floating above the surface like a fallen leaf. Her hair spreads across the water, and she takes in the comfort of submerging her body in the cool waters she warns up from her own fire.

She may be a new prisoner in a new prison, but this is a prison she could tolerate.

…

Some time passes, the water she sat in drains, and she dresses herself again. Three knocks come at the door, and Azula waits for a guard to enter. No one does.

"Hello?" A soft voice comes from the otherside of the Avatar's makeshift barrier. "Princess Azula? Are you done with your bath? The Avatar has requested your presence in the Outer Courtyard."

"Come in." She answers, the door is pushed aside, and another acolyte steps through.

"I am Mei Shan. It is an honor to meet you." She bows.

"The feeling's mutual." Azula bows back. But keeps her head higher. "What's this about?"

"The Avatar feels that you may want to practice your martial arts, to 'get your blood going' again. Would you like to see where we train?"

"Train? Are you…Airbenders?"

"Oh, no! We can't bend. None of us can. We use it as exercise. But we are also trained to fight in case anything ever arises again." Azula senses a defensive, resentful tone through the words.

"In case anything ever arises? You're talking about another invasion?"

"Avatar Aang says that he will try his best to keep the world in balance, but even recently, he says that he's made a grave mistake with the Firelord. He fears that something may happen."

"Do you…know what happened?"

"He did not give us any details, but despite the confidence he tries to convey to all of us, I know something is wrong. I can sense it…Do you know what may be troubling him?"

"No." Azula lies. "I don't have an earthly clue."

"Well, if you'd follow me, I'll lead you out and allow you to get some exercise."

...

The marble ground comes into contrast against the grassy plains, and black mountains. Scattered across the mix of emerald and crystal there are figures dressed in the same clothes that the Avatar wears, garments of gold and orange that come into contrast with all other colors. They hold staves in their hands, and circle around each other. Occasionally, the pairs begin to spar, and the air begins to fill with the sound of wooden staves striking each other.

"Would you like one?" Mei Shan takes a staff from a weapon rack and offers it to Azula.

"Weapons aren't very useful to me." Azula waves off the offer.

"This is Li, he'll be your sparring partner." She steps back.

"Are you ready?" He bows.

"Whenever you are." Azula cracks her knuckles. "Am I permitted to use my bending?"

"Whatever you like." The Air Acolyte takes his stance, and charges forward. He brings his staff above his head, and swings it towards her. It falls, and Azula jumps back. He swings the back end of the staff up. Azula leaps back again, landing on her hands, and flips back onto her feet.

He charges again, planting his staff into the ground, and launches himself towards her. She blocks his kicks. The assault pushes her back, and she feels the back end of his staff strike her stomach. A sharp pain pushes the air out of her lungs. Agony shot through her arm as the staff came down, and struck her shoulder. He quickly turns, and delivers a kick to her chest that takes her off her feet.

And then his attack stops. He stands still, and bows.

"It was an honor." She hears him say while returning to her feet.

"Why didn't you finish me?" She groans through the aching pains.

"We are taught to never strike down a defenseless opponent."

Calling her defenseless is a jab at her pride.

A jab that she can't stand.

She'll show him how defenseless  _he_  is.

"One more." She whispers. "Give me one more chance."

"As you wish. How about you make the first move this time?"

"I appreciate the gesture." She opens her palms at her sides, and two sapphire flames engulf her hands. She runs towards him, he swings his staff again. It strikes her hand, caught in her grasp, and the flames in her hand takes the form of the staff, turning it to ash. His shocked expression brings a grin to her face.

Her blood is boiling. The bloodlust is flowing again. She wants to be a victor. She deserves this victory. She'll always win when she makes the first move.

She stomps down on his thigh, he falls to a knee. Her shin strikes the side of his head, and he crumbles too the ground. She walks up over his body, and takes hold of the collar of his robe. The blood running down his temple streams across his eye, and stains his clothing.

"You fought valiantly." The tone in her voice is malicious, vengeful. Evil. "But when you are facing a Firebender, never show mercy." His robe begins to burn. "Because we never do."

A hand tightly grasps her forearm, and the flames she holds fade away.

"Enough." The Avatar's voice brings her vision back into focus. She's met with his fierce expression. "Let him go." Her fingers slowly open, releasing the grip on Li's collar. He falls into the arms of two other Acolytes, who look shocked at what she has done. "Take care of his wounds." The Avatar turns back to Azula, and takes another tight hold on her hand. "Come with me."

…

He drags her back into the room, and pushes her, Azula falls onto the bed.

"Aggressive. I like that." She turns over to face him. "What are you going to do to me?"

He stares at her for a second, she reads confusion, and disbelief.

"Nothing." He sighs. "I'm going to do...Nothing...I hope you enjoy the Moon Cake." She looks to her right, where a tray sits on a marble table. "It's an apple-cherry combination."

"Look if you're angry, at least allow me to explain myself.

"..."

"If they ever face off with any Fire Nation soldier, they'll need to be ruthless. Because we all are." She grins.

"Nothing is going to happen, not as long as I'm still the Avatar. I'll make sure nothing ever happens."

He leaves the room, slamming the door and shaking the temple with him.

The Moon Cake is delicious.

But his confidence is  _intoxicating_.

His confidence that she would break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you understand where this is going. Are you still willing to read?


	4. Her Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula plans to hide behind a mask she's always used. And is surprised to see that The Avatar has also developed his own mask that he hides behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For extra insight, see the lyrics to Lady Gaga's "Poker Face"

In the morning she sheds her clothes, and soaks in the cool mountain stream that runs through the room. She sinks into the water, the surface nearly touching her chin. And there, she wonders:  _What's my next move in our little game?_

She cups water into her hand, and pours it down her arm. Two knocks come at the door.

"Princess Azula?" Mei Shan's voice asks. "Are you awake?"

"Come in." She answers.

"I brought some new clothes for you." Azula turns her head to see a basket woven from straw, inside there is a robe made from black and red fabric. "The Avatar had it made just for you. If you wish, I could take your old clothes and wash them."

"That would be nice. Thank you, Mei."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, where is the Avatar right now?"

"He is meditating in the inner sanctuary, he's instructed that no one disturb him."

"And the man that I sparred with yesterday?"

"He is in the Men's Bath house."

"Could I ask one more favor from you?"

"What is it?"

"Could you bring him here when he's done? I'd like to apologize."

"Of course, I will bring him as soon as I can."

"Thank you." The Acolyte bows out of the room, and closes the door behind her.

Minutes pass and Azula finishes her bath. She puts on the robe that the Avatar has chosen for her. It's an airbender robe. And it's far more conservative than what she's worn before. It's bulky, heavy, and restrictive. This must be his way of trying to control her, forcing her to wear this.

Just as she finishes, the door opens and the two Acolytes step into the room. Li's head is still bandaged from the cut. The blood still stains the cloth.

"You wanted to see me, Princess?" He asks in a timid voice.

"I'd like to apologize. For what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have hurt you. I lost myself. I-I'm sorry." She bows.

His head nearly hits the ground with how quickly he falls to his knees.

"No, Princess." His forehead touches the ground. "Forgive me for my weakness. You were right. I deeply appreciate the lesson you taught me yesterday. And will never forget it."

"Don't say that." She lowers herself and pulls him back up. "You should do what you believe. That's all I did. It's what I was taught." She unwraps his bandage, revealing the gash that she had cut into him. "As my apologies go, let me at least, seal your wound." Sapphire flames took her fingertips. "Bear with the pain." He flinches with the searing sting that burns the cut until it closes. "I'm sorry."

"I-I humbly accept your apology, Princess." He bows. "Thank you."

"The Avatar will want to meet you, he says that you two will be leaving again soon." Mei Shan smiles.

"I look forward to seeing him again. But first." Azula opens her arms to her sides, and wraps them around her hostess. "You took care of me while I was here. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mei pats her back. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

...

Azula walks through the marble halls to the outer courtyard. The Avatar's Air Bison is yawning in the sun, his lemur, sitting beside the larger beast, chewing on a walnut, desperately trying to crack the shell.

She's hesitant, but reaches out towards the bison. He opens his eye, she freezes. He closes his eye again, allowing her to pet the soft grey arrow that adorns his forehead.

She doesn't remember the last time she's felt something so soft. And a smile spreads across her expression. The lemur climbs up onto her shoulder, his ticklish fur forces laughter out of her.

He hands her the walnut with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. I get it." She heats the shell, until it begins to crack, then shatters it, and hands the lemur the prized reward inside. It purrs with affection, and leaps back into the bison's head.

"They seem to like you." The Avatar's voice makes her jump.

"S-So what?!" She counters, not turning to face him.

"I heard about what you did for Li." He whispers, and throws his pack into the bison's saddle.

"What of it? I closed his wound, it's the least I could do for someone so weak that he couldn't even beat a girl."

He looks confused, shocked even. And then his childish smile that's as bright as the sun returns.

"No, these two know when someone's a good person!" He climbs into the saddle, and extends his hand. "And you, Azula. Are a good person."

"Whatever you say." She takes his hands, and steps into the saddle with him. The lemur climbs up onto her shoulder, and wraps its tail around the back of her neck. "He's very friendly." It snuggles itelf against her cheek, and she cradles his small head with her hand. "What's his name?"

"Momo." The Avatar's eyes are glowing.

"That's a very cute name." She gives him the most loving, innocent smile she can manage. "It's very fitting." Momo purrs as she scratches his chin.

"I'm glad you like him." He pets the huge bison. "And this is Appa."

"It's nice to meet you, Appa." She says to a roar from the beast.

The Avatar waves to the Acolytes, who are waving back, and bowing.

"Yip! Yip!"

The white marble spires fade into the horizon while they ride South. The black mountains are overtaken by a white haze. And again, they are above a vast ocean, with no land in sight.

...

Bored out of her mind, Azula tosses a small spark in her hand. It's mesmerizing, the way the flame dances. She's losing herself in its movements, the fire that she holds, the fire that she is so hypnotized by would do the same to-

"Are you angry with what I did?" The flame dies with his interruption.

"What do you mean?" She's snapped back to reality.

"About your father, about your brother, and our exile?" He turns to her with unfamiliar, dull, grey eyes.

 _"Our exile?"_ She smirks. "You're saying we're in this... _together?"_

"Well...Uh, yeah." His cheeks light up with red. "I mean. I-I with Zuko banishing both of us, I just figured.."

"Before I give you my answer, you give me an answer."

"L-Ladies, first." She picks up on his attempt to regain a bit of joy, attempting to regain his casual attitude, but he's troubled.

"When you were at the Temple, I hardly ever saw you. What were you doing?"

"I was meditating..." His voice tapers out as he finishes the sentence. "Asking Avatar Roku for guidance."

"Guidance about what?"

"About everything." He gazes out to the horizon. "About keeping the world in balance, about how we got exiled...And about you."

"About me? What did you say about me?"

"I...I didn't say too much. They...Everyone," He clutches at his chest. "Remembers what you did. We all know how dangerous you are."

"Are they…worried?"

"Yeah. They are."

"They should be." Azula grins.

"But I'm not."

"Really? And why not?" He has her interest again. "I was  _so_ close to killing you in Ba Sing Se." A flame appears in her hand. "And I was giving it my best, too."

"But you didn't."

"And so what if I didn't? You don't think I can? If it hadn't been for that pesky, little Water-Tribe bitch-"

His laughter irritates her beyond belief

"You didn't turn me into a pile of ashes in that prison cell."

"Only because if I had, I would have been in executed on the spot!"

"Okay, okay. Just one second." He wipes the tears in his eyes while holding his sides. The Avatar crawls off of the saddle onto the bison's head, and whispers something into its ear.

"What are you telling him?" He looks back to her, turns back, and then points to his right. "Hey Answer me!"

"We're landing. Calm down. Or else you'll fall." His huge grin is as mocking as it is friendly. "But don't worry, we'll catch you." Appa lands onto an island in the middle of the ocean. "Well, here we are!"

"What are we doing here?"

"You seem so sure of yourself." He announces in a cocky attitude that he's never shown her before. "Well, here I am." He stands with his arms at his sides. "Kill me."

She clenches her fists in anger. He's going to call her  _weak_. He's going to mock  _her?_  She should end him right now. Lightning begins to crackle in her hands.

"That's it." A smug grin takes his lips. "Give it your best shot, Princess." She pulls back her arm, the lightning begins to crackle with her frustration. "I'll even do you one better." His eyes begun to glow, his tattoos begun to shine.

"W-What are you-?"

Their voices begin to rumble.

"Great-Granddaughter of Sozin. Granddaughter of Azulon, Daughter of Ozai! Prove to  _us_  how dangerous you are!"

The fire in her eyes fades into fear. The outburst knocks her off of her feet, and she losses all will to fight. The fierce look in his eyes changes again into the soft, kind-hearted smile from the boy who defeated her father.

"I told you that you were a good person."

He extends his hand, she's trembling as she takes it.

Now she sees how he's changed. He's become two people, and changes the mask he wears depending on who is watching him.

On one side, he's caring, warm and friendly.

On the other side, he's confident, protective, and cocky.

And somewhere in her, she finds that very... _Arousing_.

...

Before long, they're traveling again with nothing else in sight but a vast blue ocean.

"You never answered my question." The Avatar calls back to her. "Are you angry with me?" She doesn't answer until he turns around to see if she's still awake-or maybe if she's alive.

"Why would I be angry with you?" She pulls the bison blanket tighter around herself. "You took the power to rule the world away from my insane, tyrannical father. You freed me from that awful prison. You protected me from my brother who would have killed me..." Steadily, she channels warmth to her eyes, just enough to bring tears.

"Hey, are you alright?" His concern pulls him to her. Slightly, she turns towards him, and wipes away her tears.

"And best of all...You took me away from a nation of people that want my head on a spike. So...Thank you. You...You saved me."

"D-Don't worry." He scratches the back of his head. "I'm sure we'll go back there one day. And we'll go there  _together_. I give you my word as the Avatar. Exiled or not, we'll return to the Fire Nation." He places a warm hand on her shoulder. "One day, I'll take you back home, Azula." He gives her a smile that she returns with more enthusiasm that she's ever managed.

A smile behind her own mask, behind her blood-red lips.

She had his word.

She would return home.

She would return home as Empress Azula of the Fire Nation.


	5. Her Time in the South, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and the Avatar make their way to the South Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Length: 2,336

"Where are we off to now?" Azula asks while Appa soars through the air. The sun was high, and without any point of reference, she had no idea what direction they were headed. But as they continued, her grip on the bison cloak tightened. By now, she wished it was a jacket.

"It's getting colder, you're smart, Azula. You know where we're going." He replies with a brief turn off his head, and a glowing smile.

"You aren't planning to show me off as a trophy, are you?" The thought of him boasting to the world that he had freed, and now controlled her was detestable. To be put in such a low position as to be eye candy for the world to see, to hate, to mock.

Despite how she had fallen from grace, a fire still burned in Azula. A fire that tempered her will into an armor that would never break.

She could be a trophy for him to take pride in.

The Avatar could show the world that he was strong enough to tame the inferno inside of her, to control that fire until it became comfortable, cooperative…docile. She could be a symbol of his strength, his power only recognized through her presence. She was in his care, after all.

And if anything happened to her, if her safety was ever compromised, then he would be a failure to everyone. They would come to hate him for being unable to protect one person. If he couldn't protect one person, how could he manage one million?

Azula removed her earring, and gazed into it, the ruby was still swirled in with the clear diamond. It's a symbol, a materialized representation of their relationship. If one stone is removed, the other will fall.

If he lost her, he'd be forever shamed. But if she lost him, she'd be forever trapped on that forsaken island, left to rot for the rest of her days. It was indeed, a symbiotic relationship.

The very thought made her sick to her stomach. Having to depend on another person, it's so  _weak_.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question." Azula wants to get a direct answer from him.

"Sure, what is it?" He says. She pouts at his nonchalant reply.  _Didn't anyone teach him how to be polite?_

"Could you-" He turns to her. She thinks he's caught on to what mistake she has just made: Asking for permission. But she stops herself and clears her throat. With more authority in her voice, she repeats: "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

He jumps at the outburst, leans over to his pet bison, whispers something, and points forward. Then, with a nod, he turns towards her, and sits down.

"My sincerest apologies, Princess." He bows before her as if his very life depends on it. But with his tone and vocabulary, he's mocking her again. "Please feel free to ask any questions you may have, and I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

"Stop that." Azula demands.

"Stop what?" The Avatar replies.

"Stop speaking to me as if you were a servant of mine!" She exclaims. "It's insulting!"

"My humblest-" She scorns, and he catches on. "Okay, I'm sorry, Azula. Really, I am. I'll stop." His shoulders relax, and his stance slumps. "What was your question?" He looks at her with the eyes of a peasant child that begs for a coin to feed his family.

She's trembling.

If he thinks that he can manipulate her with his innocent looks and charming childish behavior, he's wrong.

He's dead wrong.

"What am I to you?" She continues.

'What do you mean by that" His eyebrow is raised, he's suprised, and at the same time, stumped.

"It's a very simple question, Avatar. What am I to you?"

"Well, what do you think you are to me?"

"You're avoiding my question!" She spits at him. He jumps back after she screams, but from her observation, he manages to recover.

"Sorry." He bows and rubs the back of his neck. "I would call you a...Friend"

"Really now? Why's that?"

"You've had two chances to kill me now, chances that you didn't take." He answered.

"The only reason why I didn't take that chance was because even if I had ended you, I would still be stuck on an island with no way to get off! There's no way that Appa would take flight without you." He smiles when she uses the sky bison's name, instead of the impersonal pronoun.

"You hear that, buddy?" The Avatar whispers. "The next time she tries to kill me and succeeds, you do whatever she wants." The bison groans in reply.

"You keep mocking me!" She shoots up to her feet, the fire around her fists glowing in bright sapphire. "I'm sick of it!" She tears back her hand, but stops short of bringing her full wrath.

Through her rage, she remembers what she saw in the earrings. And the fires of her anger subside. Slowly, she shrinks back into the saddle.

"Everyone can change, Azula." He smiles with his gaze focused on the ruby stones hanging from golden chains on her ears. "Those are beautiful."

"Thank you." She answers with a timid gratitude. "I made them myself."

_Everyone can change..But it won't be me._

...

"We'll be there soon." He calls to her while still looking forward. Towers made of ice, with massive waterfalls falling over cliffs on are the horizon. "This is Katara and Sokka's village. They're the first ones who found me."

" _This_  is the village where they found you? Zuzu told me that it was just a few huts surrounded by a small wall." Azula pulls the bison blanket tighter around herself, and huddles over a small flame in her hands. "Why does it have to be  _so fucking cold!"_  She spits. It feels like her blood is frozen in her veins at this point. Her teeth are so chilled, they won't even chatter. What she would give to be back home, in a warm bed with a comfortable fire, and hot food. Even the prison cell was warmer than this damn place.

"It's the South Pole, why wouldn't it be cold?" He laughs. "Just  _channel that inner fire_ within yourself, Azula!"

"Shut up. Stop mocking me."

"No, I'm being serious." He smiles. "How else do you think  _I_  keep warm in this climate?"

" _Fine."_  She mutters under her breath, and tries to do as he says, but feels nothing.  _Of course what he said would be a stupid lie._  He was just proposing another scenario to make her look foolish. Instead, she keeps the blanket, and makes the fire in her palms larger.

"I'll teach you some time." He laughs.

As they arrive, the people in the small town all stop in their tracks. Everyone looks up at the flying bison and the Avatar. As he descends, Azula can hear cheers coming from below, and the people of the Southern Water-Tribe gather into a mob of unruly, quiet, peaceful snow-peasants.

Appa descends and lands with a soft force that doesn't do his size justice. The Avatar waves to the crowd like he's some renowned world leader, then he turns to her with an extended hand.

"Put on your prettiest presentation face, Azula. It's showtime."

"You're so cheesy." She shakes her head and takes his hand. "Don't embarrass me now, Avatar."

"It's okay." He holds her with a reassuring grip. 'I've been here many times, I'm sure that..." He slides down Appa's tail. "These nice people..." He's failing to notice that silence has infected the cheers from earlier. "They'd welcome you like one of their own..." He finally looks up.

And she can see the regret in his eyes. For a second in eternity it feels like time has stopped. The Avatar is standing next to the Princess of the Fire Nation, surrounded by a group of people who would most likely want to see her dead, just as much as anyone else.

There's shuffling in the dead-silent crowd. The people just in front of them step aside, and a tall man stands before them wearing what looks like a wolf's pelt, its head as a shoulder pad.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang!" He holds out his hands. "We did not expect you so soon!"

"It's an honor to be here, Chief Hakoda." The Avatar knows how to be formal when he needs to be, indeed.

"You did not inform us that you had a guest!" He bows before her. "May I ask who has the pleasure to travel with you?"

"This is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." The entire crowd gasps. As expected.

"Alright, alright! Calm down everyone! It'll be alright." The Chieftain waves down the crowd. "If the Avatar believes that the Princess is for to travel with him, it's his decision!" He nods. "We will provide them with food and shelter, as we always do with any guests. Let's show them the meaning of 'Southern Hospitality!'" Cheers arise in the crowd, and the Avatar waves for Azula to follow.

She weaves through the crowd, his back nearly against her chest. In the corner of her vision, there are eyes, all staring at her. It's a familiar feeling that grates at her. But the fear is stopped in its tracks.

The Avatar squeezes her hand, and reassures her with a pure, comforting smile.

She's unsure of how she reacts...But she wonders...

_Was I smiling back?_

...

"Here we are." The Water-Tribe Chieftain pushes the flap of leather away from the entrance of a small hut, a bright fire is the centerpiece of the room, revealing a bed fitted with animal furs.

"Am...Am  _I_  going to sleep here?" Her voice squeaks out. They look at her with confusion, eyebrows raised to the sky. "I mean..." Something about being surrounded by an entire village of people who hate her has pushed aside her mask of superiority and replaced it with paper bag filled with anxiety. She rubs her arm and neck as their gazes grow longer. "I'm not exactly accustomed to sleeping with  _animal_  hides."

And his smile returns.

"That's why I brought this!" He holds out a bag that she inexplicably hasn't noticed until now. "It's a little bit of what you're used to." Inside the bag, there are the finest blankets and pillows from home. "Chief Hakoda, could you help, please?"

"Of course."

Within minutes, the animal hides that sat in the bed are gone. The scarlet and pearl-white cloths remind her of her old room in the Fire Nation Palace, even in this bitter cold.

"Just one more thing." The Avatar nods, and waves his hand. A wind picks up, and suspends itself within the blankets. "Give it a try." He offers. "It's just like when I was helping you walk."

Azula lifts the blankets, and sinks into the mattress of air. Sleeping on a cloud is unreal. It's the softest thing she's ever laid on. As if she's laying on nothing, but a sturdy softness holds her up.

"You must be tired." The Chieftain speaks. "Why not rest up? The festival will start soon. And Avatar, my daughter will want to see you."

'I'll be there as soon as I can."

The air mattress is so comforting that before long, Azula's eyelids grow heavy. The last sight she sees before slipping off into sleep is the Avatar sitting by her side, his smile, brighter than the burning brazier in the middle of the room, and more soothing than the infinitely comfortable cloud she lays on.

...

When she wakes up, the Avatar is gone. Instead, there's a muscular man with broad shoulders, and a ridiculously small ponytail turned away from her.

"Why do I have to watch over her...?" His voice is familiar.

"I didn't know you were so rude." Azula pushes herself onto her elbows.

"I'm just being honest." He turns to face her.

"And who's the imaginary friend you talk to?"

"Myself. I like to go through my thoughts to keep myself from losing it all. You'd be surprised how therapeutic it is."

"Yeah, right." She's tried it before, except she ended up talking to others. Others who weren't there.

"Oh, yeah." He jumps up to his feet. "I'm Sokka." He holds out his hand. "The guy who pinned you up against that wall that one time."

"I remember... Regretful for you never capitalized on that opportunity." She mumbles to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh...Nothing." She replies without much concern or care.

"Anyway. The festival will start soon. Aang wanted me to make sure you were safe, and seeing as how you are, he brought you some new clothes." He tosses a bag onto the bed.

"How I am? What's that's supposed to mean?" Azula asks with disgust in her eyes.

"You know...You're...Royalty. I'm pretty sure you don't wear the same clothes every single day."

"...Thanks." She mumbles. "Now, can I have some privacy?"

He doesn't answer, but nods and moves to stand outside the hut. Azula jumps out of the bed and gets dressed. A note catches her eye before she unfurls the outfit he's chosen.

_I hope to see you at the festival soon. I thought this outfit would be warm, and elegant. I made it especially for you._

_-Aang_

She lays out the dress onto the bed.

It looks like animal hide, but he would never order an animal to be killed just for a piece of clothing. The collar and sleeves are trimmed with white fur. The dress itself is a dark blue. And to her surprise, it is almost as warm as the bison blanket. She looks around the room to see a slab of ice, nearly as tall as the hut itself.

That's one admirable quality these people possessed, they knew how to thrive with what they had on hand.

Azula examines herself in the mirror.

She doesn't look bad in blue.

She looks  _pretty damn good_.


	6. Her Time in the South, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula sees a (seemingly) familiar face during the Festival of Southern Lights

Azula took a few more looks at herself in the mirror. The dress isn't particularly to her tastes. It wasn't nearly as formal as she was accustomed to. But, given the isolation and primitive status of these people, it was admirable that they could create something so regal. Especially since they slept on  _animal hides_. She shivered.

"Are you done yet?" The Water-Tribe peasant's voice pushes through the tent flap. "Someone you know very well wants to see-OW!" He interrupts himself. 'What the hell, Katara?!" Azula hears shuffling, and then footsteps trudging away.

The Water bending Bitch enters the hut, she's smiling. Her blue eyes are as welcoming as the Avatar's.

 _Interesting_.

Azula crosses her arms, places one hand beneath her chin, and taps her own cheek with one finger. All the while, wearing a faked, mocking smile.

It irritates the snow peasant. Azula can see it in her eyes.

"Princess Azula." She bows, saying the title must bring a lump to her throat.

"Hmm?" Azula hums.

"I would like to personally welcome you to the Southern Water Tribe." Her breaths are heavy, her tone is low. "It...It is an honor to have you as a guest."

The way she stands, the way her face is contorted, and the way she speaks. She's definitely angry. How far could Azula push her though?

"I..." She stutters. "I would like to personally invite you to-"

"Come on now," Azula interrupts. "Let's just cut to the chase." She stops tapping her cheek. "How do you really feel about me being free? How do you feel about me being the only woman with the Avatar? The man you love?"

Speechless, the Waterbender stares with piercing eyes. And Azula stares back with her own burning gaze.

"You have no idea." She whispers. "You have no idea." Azula feels her muscles stiffen, and a fear rises in her as she loses all ability to control her movements. The steps that the bloodbender takes sound like cracking ice, shards that cut into Azula's eardrums. "If you hurt him." Her eyes are like Death itself. "I will hunt you down, and I will kill you."

She releases her hand, air comes back into Azula's lungs. And, perhaps unexpectedly, a smile also finds itself across Azula's lips.

"I promise you." Azula coughs. "I will do  _absolutely nothing_  to hurt the man who set me free. I owe him my life. I would  _never_  hurt him." She delivers with a sharp smile. "But if you hurt me, think of how angry he'd be."

"He doesn't care about you." She spits.

"We'll see about that." Azula shoots back.

"Katara?" The Avatar's voice enters the hut as he peeks in. The Waterbender clears her throat, puts on her pretty face and turns around.

"I'm coming Aang!" She runs up to him, kisses him, and wraps herself on his arm. He blushes and smiles. "Let's go." She pulls him out, but he slows down and keeps his head in the tent, and moves his lips in a whisper.

"Someone will be with you." Azula hears his voice in her ears.

Silence takes over as they leave.

Even that Water Tribe peasant has two faces.

Just like the Avatar.

Just like Azula

...

The sky was swirled with a Southern Aurora of green and blue when an unnamed attendant ushers Azula out. He was unnamed-or it could have been that Azula hadn't bothered to ask his name. Nonetheless, amid the massive glaciers and bright southern sky there are stands filled with food, overflowing with drinks, and decorated with games.

Despite the climate, Azula didn't feel cold. She figures it may have something to do with the waterbenders. They must be able to keep the temperature tolerable while maintaining the shape of the ice.

At the entrance to this impressive, if primitive spectacle is a banner that reads 'Festival of Southern Lights.' The memory of being taught about the other nations and their customs doesn't come to mind. This subject was never covered at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls.

In fact, Azula wonders... _Do these people even have schools?_ She doubts it. _They probably teach their children with oral stories in small isolated huts. Barbarians._

None of this was familiar to her. In the food stands there are noodles, not made from flour or eggs, but seaweed. It seems like everything is made into a stew, thrown together haphazardly with no class or etiquette, or dried into little pieces of jerky on icicles that serve as kabobs.

But then something strange catches her eye. The last thing that she'd ever expect to see down South in the frozen wastes. It comes in many colors, flavors, and variants. And it was a favorite of hers when she was a child.

Cotton Candy.

"Hello there, young lady!" An elderly woman calls to Azula, who puts on her friendliest face. "You're the beauty who arrived with the Avatar, aren't you?"

This is a reaction that Azula didn't expect.

"Yes, I am." Azula stutters. There isn't a point in talking down to one of the only welcoming people down here.

"My, aren't you beautiful in that dress?" The elderly woman continues.

"Thank you. The Avatar picked it out for me personally."

"He has a good fashion sense. That dress is something that only royalty wears." Azula smiles with that compliment. "I see that you're interested in what I have to sell! What flavor would you like?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'd love to have one, but I don't have any money on me."

"You don't know?" The old lady motions to the counters decorated with colors at her side. "Everything during the Southern Lights Festival is free!" Her friendliness is a comforting contrast to the Avatar's girlfriend. "Now then, what would you like?"

"If that's the case, cherry, please." Azula smiles, and accepts the treat. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Enjoy the festival!"

She bows and continues to walk down the long stretch of stands, occasionally picking away the swirled sugar candy.

People are gathering in a wide circle, there must be a show or spectacle happening right in the middle of this festival. Eventually she manages to weave her way through the crowd, and sees what everyone is gawking at.

The Avatar and his girlfriend are dancing together in this circle of people. It is however, the oddest way of dancing that Azula has ever seen.

They walk around each other in a circle, and as they move it looks like they're actually  _fighting_  one another. She delivers a kick that he ducks under, and then he does the same.

Oddly enough...Azula finds herself  _jealous._

And a realization hits her. No matter how many people act like they love her, or how they care about her, she would always be alone. No matter how much she wanted to be accepted, she never would be. Not here. Not even at home.

With a deep breath, she composes herself, and walks away.

The sound of the crowds and music dies down. The temperature stays unusually warm, but Azula soon find herself alone. She walks among the massive ice cliffs and glaciers. Looking out to the endless horizon before her.

Her ears twitch. She notices that in sync with her steps, are another pair of steps.

She stops.

They stop.

A fire gathers in her hand, and she turns to strike. But pauses. An expression of pain and fear wracks the face if the elderly woman who offered her the cotton candy. Azula flinches, her desire to fight dies down.

"I'm sorry." Her hands return to her sides. "I thought you were someone else. Forgive me."

"Do not worry, young one. I saw that you were troubled, and wanted to know if I could help." The elderly woman summons a bench made of ice and invites Azula to sit. "It's warmer than it seems, I promise."

"That seems to be the case for most of the people and places I've been to so far." Azula agrees and joins the woman.

"Oh. I know, trust me, I know." The woman laughs. "I've seen this before. It does seem  _oddly familiar_. This struggle you will go through, and the goal you have set before yourself."

"What do you mean? Have you seen this before?" Azula asks.

"I just have. And I have it on very good word on how this story's final chapter will end." The woman turned, and Azula saw something that was stranger than the words she spoke. The woman's eyes were not blue like anyone else here, they were red. A deep crimson that contrasted against a shining white. "I have seen it before, and I look forward to seeing it again." She cackles and stands. "I wonder how you will charm him this time."

"Wait! Who are you?!" Azula shouts towards her, but then freezes in her steps.

"My name is-" static rings in Azula's ears. "-and I am merely an observer in a story that seems very, very familiar." The old woman snaps her fingers, and Azula feels her eyelids getting heavy, her vision becoming foggy. Before she loses consciousness, she sees someone running towards her, and calling her name.

...

"...don't want you to get hurt. I don't trust her."

"I know you're worried about it, Katara. But trust me. I can do this."

Azula begins to regain consciousness as their voices come into focus.

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Look, I made a mistake, because of me-"

"-Because of you, there's a maniac on the loose that should be locked up!"

There's a silence. He can't defend his actions.

"Even you agree with that!" She shouts again.

"It's not just that!" He replies. "What the hell do you want me to do?! Because of me, she's out of prison! Because of me, she's free again. But because of me, she  _can't return home_."

"So leave her somewhere else!"

"How can you say that? When did you become so heartless?"

"When did I become heartless? When she tried to kill you! Have you already forgotten?"

Another silence.

"I know I can make this work. I have to. Azula's changed. She's proven it to me multiple times already."

"What makes you think that is even remotely true?"

"She's had multiple chances to kill me, and she hasn't done it yet."

"You gave her a chance to kill you?! What were you thinking?"

Something is definitely off about the Avatar. It seems like the waterbender has more control over him than anyone else.

"Look, I love you, Aang. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, do what makes sense, and take her back to Zuko."

She doesn't hear a response.

"Good. I'll see you next time you come around."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Footsteps shuffle out of the room, but a depression forms at her side. Azula turns over, and opens her eyes. The Avatar is sitting, smiling as he always does.

"How are you feeling?" The Avatar asks with the best smile he can manage. "You were unconscious for a long time. Do you remember anything that happened."

Azula searches her memory for any fragment of recollection.

"No. I don't remember anything."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." He takes a hold of her hand, and give a firm squeeze. "I don't know what I'd do if..." He turns away and shakes his head. "I-I'm just glad that you're okay. We're leaving again soon, so I'll let you to get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you that I'd take you around the world. And we've still got someone to visit."

...

Within the hour, Azula and the Avatar are in the air again. The bison blanket is tightly wrapped around her, and a chill runs through her bones.

"Cold?" He calls to her.

"W-What do you think?" She manages to reply through chattering teeth.

"Did you try to do what I said? Try to channel your inner fire to warm yourself!"

"Stop lying to me! Of course I tried. But I can't do something that isn't real." She turns her head down into the cloak, away from the biting cold. And then feels the warmth of his presence.

"I'm not lying." She feels his comforting hands take hers. They are like a warming fireplace compared to her trembling bones. "Find something that you want. Find something that you desire, and focus it into the fire that burns in you to achieve that desire."

_She wants to return home._

_She wants what should be hers. What belongs to her. What was given to her, and then taken away._

_She knows that she'd make a better leader. She could lead her people into a new golden age of prosperity and peace._

_And with the Avatar at her side..._

_She could be unstoppable._

A spark reignited an inferno. The warmth he spoke of...It was real. Focus found her, she'd look towards this desire, and let her unbreakable will drive her on.

"See? I knew you could do it."

"..." She pulls away, breaking from his grasp, and folding her arms across herself. "I only failed to do it because I didn't think it was possible."

"That's just it, Azula. You only fail when you don't think it's possible."

Like a drum, another thought struck Azula.

_Maybe she could be loved by someone, somewhere. If she just believed that it was possible...Maybe-_

"I saw you last night." He interrupts. "I saw how you walked away while Katara and I were dancing. Sorry."

"..."

He waves his arm, and steps onto an invisible platform next to Appa.

"Princess Azula," He holds out his hand. "Would you honor me with this dance?"

"Very well." Her confidence seems to have returned. "I'll show you how the Royal Family of the Fire Nation dances."

...

As the sun rose on the horizon, amidst the burning orange hue of the sky, they danced above the sapphire ocean on a cloud of air.

And despite her best efforts, Azula couldn't resist the way that he held her.

Her arms on his broad shoulders.

His comforting hands holding her hips.

Her head, nestled in his neck.

And her eyes, closing with the warmth of his presence.


	7. Her Intentions, Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the town of Gaoling, Azula encounters the best of lie detectors in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address this now rather than later. Obviously, it wouldn't take one day to get from the Fire Nation to the Southern Air Temple, it'd take months.
> 
> But in terms of writing, I ask that you suspend your disbelief. Because if I were to insert "...'x' Months Later..." Between chapters, you'll probably be wondering "what happened during that time?"
> 
> Nothing. Nothing happened, because that time doesn't exist. Trying to boil down a story to its essentials is trying my best to not waste too many words, and to never mention anything pointless.
> 
> And here, mentioning time measurements is pointless.
> 
> Also: A tiny spoiler from the "Promise" trilogy is in this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Length: 2,743 (Well, looks like we can throw away the 2,500 word limit)

The ride on Appa as the sun rose was a silent one. They danced just as the sun broke the horizon, and cloaked the world with its fiery glow.

He was calm and collected during the ordeal. With his strong hands he held her with a comforting embrace. With her head nestled in his neck, she could almost feel the warmth of his aura pulling away her fears, insecurities, and...Ambitions. Letting them all evaporate out of existence.

Then, she realizes something.

"That's enough!" She pushes him away, and turns back towards the saddle. He's silent for a minute, then regains his composure.

"Okay, whatever you say, Azula." He turns away, and takes his place at the head of the bison. As Azula turns to face him, he whispers something to his pet, and is answered with another roar.

"Yeah, I think so too." He says just loud enough for her to hear. But she needs to refocus, and plops down into the soft saddle. Something catches her eyes.

Looking at him as he's turned away, the light of the Sun wraps around him, and it looks like he's glowing with a power that seems forbidden-a power that's too  _pure_  to control.

But a power that she can make her own.

No.

A power that she  _will_  make her own.

...

Soon enough, the mainland comes into view. Through the white mist of the clouds the Earth Kingdom city begins to show it's massive size.

"Welcome to Gaoling, Azula."

"We're going to an Earth Kingdom town? Why?"

"Toph needs me to help with something. And, as the Avatar, how could I refuse?"

"'No.'" She breaths out.

"What?" He turns towards her.

"It's that simple: 'No.' Is all you have to say."

"I can't do that." He looks at her with a cynical expression. "I'm the Avatar. The world's eyes are on me. I can't let anyone down."

"...Fair enough." She nods and turns away, watching as the Earth creeps closer. But, she realizes how true her assumption was.  _He knows that the world is watching him. And he knows that he cannot fail. It'll be interesting to see what happens when he does._

...

"Welcome, Avatar!" An elderly man, elegantly dressed in the what Azula assumes to be the clothes worn by royalty. "I did not expect you so soon! Why did you not send us a message ahead of time? We would have prepared an enormous feast for your return."

"That's okay...Uh..." This servant must be unimportant if even the Avatar can't remember his name. "...That's okay! Appa here's faster than any messenger hawk! Right boy?" Appa groans with approval.

"I'll prepare your room at once! But we did not know of your guest. May I ask, who has the honor to be your traveling companion?"

"This is Princess Azula-"

"Oh my! Wasn't she imprisoned?" He cuts the Avatar off.

 _Rude_.

"Well...Yeah..." the Avatar rubs the back of his neck, and peeks back at her. "But I convinced Firelord Zuko to release her-"

"But she's a danger to society!"

_Rude._

"LOOK!" The Avatar snaps at the attendant. She can almost see the familiar fiery aura emanating from him. "She's under my care, and I assure you that there's nothing to worry about." He breathes out, takes a tight grip onto her hand, and demands: "Lead us to our rooms. Now."

"O-Of course. Right this way." He bows and waves his hands. As they pass him, he gives Azula the ugliest, most condescending look she's ever seen.

A look that makes the fire in her flare up with rage and annoyance. With her free hand, she snaps her fingers, and lets loose burning embers.

The man panics, falls onto the ground, and swipes at the small flame burning into his robe. Small black stacks rise from the ashen stains, and Azula returns the expression she was given. The man tries to speak, but holds back his breath.

Azula turns back to the Avatar, and can see the laugh lines at the sides of his eyes.

...

It's not a palace, it's a large house.

"Well, I hope you can bear with it for a while. I mean it's not exactly what you're used to at home, but it's better than the prison cell right?" He looks at her with a weak smile.

And she decides to try something.

"Do you know what I miss?" She asks him. "I miss the room I was in when we were in the Southern Air Temple..." She looks away. But in the corner of her eye, she sees his eyes light up, and his smile grow.

"Really?" His voice is almost giddy. "You really liked it?"

"Oh yes." Azula answers almost without a care. "It was the best place I've ever slept." She sits down on the bed, and pretends to test it with her hands.

"What's wrong? Is the bed not good enough?" The Avatar asks.

"Well...Once you've slept on a cloud of air...Nothing feels good enough."

"I know what you mean." He waves his hand. "But that can be solved." A breeze snakes under the bedspread and picks Azula up off the mattress. "I hope it's comfortable."

"Thank you, Avatar. You're the best." She smiles, her eyes glow, and her voice is like a soothing song. His shoulders slump, his smile grows wider, and more relaxed.

"W-Well..." His words slur, and he rubs the back of his neck. "Toph is expecting me soon. I better get going!" He bows and ducks out of the room.

_Was he Nervous? Relieved? Anxious?_

Any one of those is good enough for her.

...

A few minutes later, Azula sits on the bed, taking in the silence of her surroundings, and the occasional sound of feet thudding against the floor just outside her room.

Laying down on the Avatar's cloud mattress brings her muscles to an almost euphoric state of relaxation, it felt as if she had become air itself, meeting with the weightlessness of a single breath.

Her eyes open just as the sun begins to set. The first thing she sees is a set of huge brown eyes looking back at her.

Azula's voice jumps out of her throat. She feels a crash against her forehead, and the person who scared her out of rest collides with the granite floor.

"Ow!" A small voice utters.

"What the..."Azula draws a flame into her hand and draws it back. "Who the hell are-" A little girl, wearing a white robe, her auburn hair tied in a long ponytail sits on the floor rubbing her forehead. "You...?" The fire in Azula's hand dims.

"That hurt!" The little girl rubs the red spot on her head. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Answer the question!" The flame in her hand grows.

"Okay...!" The little girl is shaking as she stands. "My Name's Penga! I'm one of Sifu Toph's only Metalbending students!" _This little girl must be bipolar. Her demeanor changes with a flip of a coin._

Her grin is wider than the Avatar's.

_So, the Beifong earthbender has her own school. The little rich brat did teach the Avatar to master the element of Earth, so..._

"Show me." Azula commands.

"Huh?" The girl is clueless.

"Show me your Metalbending." Azula reaches into her pocket, and brings out a copper coin. "Just show me what you've learned so far."

"Oh...Okay!" The little girl seems as clueless as she does eager. She takes the horse stance, her eyes burning with determination. "HYAAH!"

It doesn't budge.

She looks embarrassed. But determination comes over her again as she gives it a second go.

Nothing.

"It looks like you may need some more practice." Azula pats the girl's back. "I'm sure you'll get better. "

"...Thank you..." She mumbles, and rushes out the door. Azula hears the clinking of coins, and then the loud, brash footsteps of a familiar earthbender.

"..." She stares with her opaque eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Azula breaths out the question as if she was talking to the guard back in prison.

"What the hell are you doing here?" An impatient foot taps away at the granite floor.

"You mean the Avatar didn't tell you? He set me-"

"Cut the bullshit!"

_Rude._

"Doesn't anyone is this damn Kingdom have any manners? Why do you people insist on not letting others fini-"

"I said cut the bullshit!" Part of the ceiling crumbles with her outburst. "Twinkletoes already told me  _how_  you got here. I want to know  _why_."

 _Rude_.

"He offered me freedom, as long as I'd stay by his side, anywhere he goes."

"..."

"..."

"...LIAR!" Azula rolls her eyes at the reaction. "In case you've forgotten, Princess, I can tell everything from your pulse!"

"You think you're so high and mighty. I'm the person you couldn't read."

"Yeah? Well, I bet I can!"

"Very well. I'll prove it to you. Go on, let's do this right." Azula straightens her posture, and faces her interrogator. "Ask again."

"What are you doing here with Twinkletoes?"

Azula takes a deep breath. Knowing that this answer will be long-winded.

"The most powerful man in the world set me free. He believes that he can truly 'save' me. But doesn't know how wrong he is. And..." Azula leans in closer, her voice taking a sharp, cutting tone. "No matter how long it takes, I'll make him mine...Whether he wants to be or not. He'll be my personal weapon. And I'll use that advantage to do what my father couldn't." She smiles a smile that many hate her for, a smile that signifies her victory.

Seconds pass... A minute passes. And the Metalbending master has no change in expression.

"You can't be-"

"Sifu Toph! Sifu Toph! There's trouble!"

She shoots Azula an annoyed and angry scorn.

"What is it?!" She shouts back. A stocky, tubby boy runs towards her, huffing and puffing the entire way.

"There's a firebender outside! He's calling you out! He says that he wants to challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel? Fine, I'll grind his bones so badly that the only place that he'll be bending from is his ass!"

It's like she's forgotten about Azula.

...

Azula huddles behind the wall next to the doorway. A tall, old, bald man in red and black stands in front of three uniformly dressed children who look like they've been stuck at the military academy their whole lives.

In front of him, the cocky earthbender, with her own ragtag trio of "disciples." There's the tubby kid, then, the clueless girl, and another lanky, depressive stick of a child.

"You wanted too challenge me?" She asks.

"That's right!" The master of the firebenders shouts in a declaration to what seems like the whole town. "And we will show you just how super-"

"Wait!" She brings up her hand. "There are formalities that must be observed at the meeting of two masters." She takes a deep breath. "First state your name."

"I am Shouyu. For when we are done, I will have  _shown you_  how superior I am!"

"Yeah, I get your stupid-ass pun of a name. And why are you here to challenge me?"

"Your School of Metalbending is inferior to my Inferno Academy! And you do not deserve such an astounding building! I will defeat you, and claim the structure for myself!"

"Fine. Shake on it." She doesn't seem to mind, and pulls her hand out. He takes out his own hands, a smile stretched across his lips.

"Our students will battle tomorrow morning, when the sun is highest!" He grabs her hand with a firm grasp, and seals the deal.

"What?!" She snaps and pulls away. "That wasn't the deal!"

"Nonsense!" He pulls away and begins to walk back down the hill. "Tomorrow, your fate is sealed!"

The blind metalbender and her students look disheartened. Their heads hand low, and there's a silence that Azula never suspected from the quick-witted Beifong heir.

Something, she doesn't know what-makes her step out into the open.

"Stop right there!" Azula calls out to the old man. She straightens her posture, regains her royal air, and takes a stride towards a man who annoys even her. He stops, and looks back at her with scorn.

She looks back at him with scorn that no one else in the world can match.

"Who are you? How dare you command me as if I was a-"

"My name is Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation."  _It's very satisfying cutting people off._ "And you will not speak to me as if I am a lowly peasant!"

"P-Princess?!" He falls to his knees, and his head touches the ground. He looks up, and glances back at his students. "Now you insolent fools! Bow! Now!" His three students follow after.

It seems like Zuzu hasn't let anyone know about her imprisonment, nor her banishment. Or at least, it hasn't spread into the Earth Kingdom.

"It's not like you to fall on your knees. You were so confident of yourself." She glances back towards the Metalbending kids. "Now stand up, and show some semblance of self-respect."

"Of course, Princess. How may I be of assistance?"

"I overheard your conversation you had with my... _Friend_ , over there. And I'd like to propose an alternate solution."

"What would that be? New land? My own personal school? What kind of power do you hold in-"

"I demand an Agni Kai. Right here. Right now."

"What?! T-That's preposterous! I don't have to-"

"You there! Children! Stand up! You seem smart, tell me, what is the most important tenet regarding the Agni Kai?"

"A challenge must be accepted if demanded by a person of royal blood! lest the challenger face eternal shame!" The kids repeated.

"Very well said. Do accept? Or will you forever shame your school?"

"There...There has to be a reason why you are doing this. What is it that I can do to please you, Princess?"

"I will consider your honor intact, If you leave this Metalbending master and her disciples alone for the rest of your limited days."

"O-Of course, Princess! Everything I've said before is gone. This challenge has been canceled, and I will never show my face here again!"

Azula looks back, and lifts her leg. A swift kick knocks him down into his back. And with a flame at the sole of her boots, Azula burns a hole into his robe.

"If I ever hear about you bothering her again, your school will be forever shamed, and your face will be scarred just like my brother's, do you understand?"

He nods with feverish fear, and scrambles to his feet, managing to escape her vision with his students.

Azula turns back towards the incapable Metalbending students and their teacher.

"You're welcome." She mutters as she passes them, and heads back to her room.

...

"I heard about what you said to Toph." His voice breaks through the silent air of her room, and freezes her blood.

"She told you, huh?" Azula tries to stay composed, tries to stay calm.

"Yeah, she did. And I think it's great."

_...what?_

"What did you just say?"

"I said I think that it's great." He's glowing with his smile that could bring the dead back to life. "I mean how you helped her and her students today?"

_...Oh, that._

"What of it?" Azula hisses back. "I only did it out of pity! It's obvious that..." He walks closer, her eyes widen as he sits on the bed next to her. "...T-They aren't even able to metalbend!" She moves back further. "It wouldn't exactly be a fair fight."

"A fair fight? That matters to you now?" He laughs.

"Don't mock me!" She jumps up to her feet. "You don't know how much honor means to me! Don't act like you know who I am!" Blood rushes to her cheeks.

Without a change in expression, he sits there and stares at her.

"You're right. I don't know everything about you." He stands up. Azula feels heat rise in her, from her toes, it grows into her entire being. "But what I do know is that you went out of your way to help someone who doesn't particularly like you." His hands take a hold of hers, and he looks at her with his deep, grey eyes. "And it just proves that you are a good person."

He smiles, clasps her hands together, and steps out of the room.

.


	8. Her Talk with the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula reflects on the emotions that she felt the night before, then is dragged into a noon bonding session by the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few months to finish this story to not disappoint you all any further. In November, Fallout 4 comes out, and I probably won't be writing for a while. I want to finish this story before then. If all goes well, I'll still be writing it with enthusiasm.
> 
> I hope you stick with me until then, and thanks for still sticking with me now.

_Last night..._

_What was that? The reluctance. The fear._

_The emotion._

_No. She can't let this happen._ _**She** _ _has to keep control._

_Emotions are for the vulnerable._

_Emotions are for the weak._

"Hey! Princess! Time to wake up!" The rude Earthbender shouted from behind the wooden door.

"Go away." Azula mumbles while turning around and wrapping a pillow around her head. "Let me sleep!" She shouts back.

"BOOM!" The Metalbending Master grunts in a voice that is nearly as loud as the crash that results from door being forced off of its hinges.

"What are you doing?!" Azula shoots up, quickly pulling the blanket with her. "I'm naked here!"

"And I'm blind!" Toph replied while waving her hand in front of her eyes. With another stomp, a solid block of granite rose, closing them off from the hallway.

"Toph?! Azula?! Is everything alright?!" The Avatar's voice penetrates through the stone.

"Everything's fine, Twinkletoes! LEAVE US ALONE!" She shouts back, and is answered by silence.

"You're quite impulsive, aren't you?" Azula moves to stand.

"Yeah, that's what people like about me the most." Toph cracks her knuckles. "I told you that I'm blind, you don't have to act so innocent, we both know you're...better than that."

"Have it your way." Azula lets the blanket drop, and moves into the bathroom.

"Hey! I'm not done talking yet!"

"And I still need to take a bath." She pulls a lever, water rushes and fills a tub before her. With fire in her hands, she brings it to a tolerable temperature, and then slips in.

Azula leans back, letting her body soak in the warm water, and taking in the steam that fills the room.

"What you told me yesterday..." It's clear that it's hard for her to say this.

"And...?"

"You saved my students, and my school. So I won't tell Twinkletoes. But what I will say..." Her brash bravado returns. "...I don't think you can do it."

"Oh, really? What makes you think that's the case?"

"I know Aang." She leans in closer. "I know that he won't let you manipulate him like a puppet."

"You see, the thing about puppets, is that they never know that they're being manipulated." Azula returned a gaze that would spell evil if this little Earthbender could see it. "But..." Azula leaned back. "If that's what you believe, then that's what you believe-given, what you believe is wrong. But you're free to be wrong." Toph was seething. The anger in her could fog up the room just like the steam from the warm water.

"It's what I know. It's what would happen. You can't control him."

"Ah. But you see, you may know what  _would_  happen. But you can't see what  _will_  happen." Azula grinned. "I  _do_  admire your boldness and honesty. I'll make a promise to you: When I come for the Earth Kingdom, I'll spare your school, your students, and you from any harm. I promise." A wide, unseen grin dug into Toph's unseeing, skeptical eyes.

"There's no way you can honestly believe..."

"Keep your word. And I'll keep mind. And if you doubt me any further, just wait until the day I return, as your Empress."

"You're fucking crazy!" Toph shook like an impending earthquake, removes the strong slab, and storms out of the room.

...

Some time later, Azula sits on her bed, relishing at the little Earthbender's reaction, and at the same time, trying to keep her composure about the Avatar. She can know, but he can't.

"Azula?" A weak, uncertain voice enters the room. "Is anything wrong?"

"Come in." She replies.

"I heard Toph shouting, and it had me worried." He walks in, and closes the door. "What was it?"

"No, nothing's wrong. She was just so..." Azula pauses to choose the right words. "... _ecstatic_  to thank me for helping her out yesterday."

"Oh. Well, I hope that it went well." He smiles. "Now that the day's started, I thought we could continue where we left off yesterday."

"And where would that be?"

"We'd spend some time together, you know, get to know each other." He holds his hand out. "What do you think?"

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever you say." She brushes it off, moves to her feet, and leads  _him_  out of the room.

She has to keep her guard up, and keep her emotions in check.

She has to be the one in control. No matter what.

He shrugs, laughs it off, and follows her out.

...

"This is how a common Earth Kingdom city looks like?" Azula asks while peering at the mud, dirt, and foliage that permeated across the main 'road' of Gaoling, air passing through her hair as she looked down from Appa's back.

"I know." The Avatar replies. "I'm not used to it either." He chuckles. "It's nothing like the towers we have at the Air Temples."

"Do you like it here?"

"I'm here to help other people, I can't be picky about where I'm needed." He smiles. "Whether it's the South Pole, or the Si Wong Desert." He shrugs. "Besides, I just sleep in Appa's saddle, anyway!" He laughs.

"How noble of you." She says with a slight sarcastic tone, and a playful smile.

"Yeah...You think so?" He rubs the back of his neck with blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Absolutely. I know he was used to traveling with Uncle, but I don't think Zuzu would even settle for less than a Royal Escort." She catches his attention at the mention of her brother.

"What about you? How would you like to travel?" She reads concern in him, with a feeling of unworthiness filling the air.

Azula pauses, making sure to choose her words wisely.

"I wouldn't settle for anything less, myself." His smile fades, his expression drops. "But..." His eyebrow raises. "Flying through the air on a giant bison, accompanied by the Avatar himself? Nothing will ever top that."

That's exactly what he wants to hear, and giving him what he wants is the first step to getting what she wants.

...

"Over there, boy!" The Avatar points towards a cliff. Appa lands with an impact that is just as soft as his fur. "We can have breakfast here!" He leaps off of the bison, and offers her his hand.

"How polite." Azula places her hand into his.

"Always in the company of a Princess." He grins, and lays out a blanket and basket. Underneath the shade of a single, ancient, yet, thriving tree, he offers her a seat next to him. She takes his offer, and looks out at the vast landscape of the Earth Kingdom. From this plateau, she could make out rivers, farmland, the city itself, and even the ocean.

"So, what would you like? I asked the Beifong's personal chef to cook Komodo Chicken, Elephant Koi, and Rhinoceros Hog."

"You always have Komodo Chicken on hand, don't you?"

"Well, it's your favorite so..."

"You're always so considerate." She channels heat into cheeks, and turns away in false shyness, hoping that he buys her bluff.

...

"So, why did you bring me up here? It can't be for just the beautiful view."

"About last night." He sits next to her, the high-noon Sun encompassing them in its comforting warmth. "You said that I didn't know you. But I  _want_  to know you." The sun glare reflecting off his head annoying her to no end. "Oh, sorry." He notices, and pulls a straw hat from the basket he brought.

"Now you look like an old lady." Azula says. He bursts into a fit of inappropriate laughter. "Do you respond to every insult with that aggravating, childish laughter?!"

His joy comes to a screeching halt, he clears his throat, but then says nothing.

"Well? Are you just going to ignore me? What does it take to make you angry?" She's fuming.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" He jumps up with that familiar, stupid smile. That. Stupid. Fucking. Smile. "I just learned that you love to get people worked up, and angry. You're good at it, too. Just look at what you did to Zuko."

"Oh yeah. I love pissing people off. It's what I live for."

"...I can't tell if you're being serious or not..."

"I'm always serious." Azula crosses her arms.

"I guess...This isn't working very well is it?" He sighs. "Well, I guess we should head back. Let's go Appa."

"Wait!" Azula waves and beckons him to sit down again. She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so cruel. It's just..." She shrugs at him. "It's what happens when you're the daughter of a tyrant who raised you to be the evil son he never had."

"He had Zuko, didn't he?" The Avatar asks.

"Zuko was too caring for Ozai's liking. Didn't he ever tell you about his scar?" Azula points to her left eye, and the Avatar shakes his head.

"Ozai challenged him when Zuko spoke out during a War Council. Zuko was burned in the Agni Kai, and forever scarred by his weakness and dishonor. If I didn't want the same fate, I'd have to be what Ozai wanted me to become."

Her voice begins to fade into a whisper.

"...And that's the girl who stands before you today...A sad, pathetic, exiled Princess who didn't know how to keep her mouth shut at the right time..."

The Avatar's image begins to distort, and soon Azula feels tears rolling down her cheeks. She wipes then away with her forearm, then feels the Avatar's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright." He tries to comfort her, but she turns away, shaking her head, and wiping her eyes.

"You don't understand. Do you know what it feels like to be alone, just from your birthright? To never have any friends, only people who bow down to you as servants? I was always alone." She replies through weak sobs.

"Actually, I do." He laughs. "When everyone figured out I was the Avatar, all of my friends stopped talking to me, and the Elders treated me like an artifact, never letting me do alone anything at all." He looks to the sky. "They were all so controlling, wanting be to be the Avatar... _Forcing me_  to be the Avatar. When all I wanted to do was play with my friends." He laughs again, and looks towards her.

Azula turns towards him, his glowing presence emphasized by his friendly smile, and caring eyes.

"We aren't that different at all." He smiles. "Let's go." He takes her hand, and leads her to Apps.

Behind a smile, she remembers what she didn't tell him.

She isn't that bad of an actress, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long, and writing so little. But if you're still reading, I'm glad that you stick with me.
> 
> Unfortunately, I won't be publishing anymore chapters for a while. Gonna go finish up A Change of Heart, and then we'll be back to A Veil of Flames.
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying the story.


	9. Her "Helpless" Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's left alone, and puts into work a plan to test how far the Avatar is willing to go for her.

Another day starting, another bath steaming. With warm water running down her body, thoughts were steaming through her mind.

_Was she vulnerable enough?_

_Was it all working?_

_Was her apparent weakness convincing him?_

No. There had to be more she could have done. There has to be. And as she stepped out, the thought came to her.

The perfect plan to show him, just how vulnerable she really is. How weak she wants him to think she is. And the very residence she was in, the illustrious Beifong Family Estate, was the perfect place to start.

The Avatar had stepped out, dealing with business that would be far too "boring" for her, in his own words. But this was a blessing, with him gone, and the little Earthbender tending to her talentless pupils, Azula is alone.

With no one in sight, no reason to worry, and no particular reason to be stealthy. Azula walks into the Beifong Master Bedroom, and looks over to a jewel-encrusted, gold-plated strongbox.

_..._

She quickly scurries out of the room into her own, and as she gets ready, her mind slips back.

What was the building that caught her eye when they first arrived? Her memory isn't bad. Surely she could recall it if she sees it again. After Azula changes into some rather...humble clothing: baggy pants and a loose-fitting shirt colored in brown and yellow, she peeks through the entrance to the home, and walks out.

The streets this early in the morning are almost as silent as death. But if there's one thing she can could on, it's that no one will know who she is.

She looks down.

_Especially in this ugly outfit._

The road seems longer than it really is. The citizens of Gaoling begin to exit their homes, open their businesses, and greet her with wide smiles, and friendly bows.

The gestures aren't done out of obligation, recognition, or fear. Instead, she feels, that they acknowledge her with a pure sense of kindness.

They're as heartwarming and welcoming as the Air Acolytes.

She smiles, bows, and waves to everyone with a bright smile that could even melt her own icy heart.

Then, a sudden force strikes her. There's a loud crash and produce is spilled everywhere. An old, frail man stares at her in disbelief, his cart tipped, the remnants of his labor scatter across the muddy road. He looks to his livelihood, looks back at her and screams.

"MY CABBAGES!" He emphasizes the disaster with exaggerated hand motions. "What have you done?!"

"I'm sorry." She leans down and picks one up. Dirt and grime cover her fingertips when she goes to clean it off, and she hands it to him. "Here."

"Get your hands off my babies!" He smacks it out of her grasp, and into the ground, where it shatters like a vase. A green, shrubby, cabbage vase.

His rudeness lights the fire in her.

And she remembers where she is. She remembers  _who_  she is.

She turns to walk away, but first, sends out a discreet ember that spreads throughout his entire harvest.

"No!" He shouts as the cabbage patch catches fire, and even burns down his precious wooden cart.

It's a symbolic Still Life painting. The embers of her ambition will spread throughout this worthless Kingdom of dirt, gravel, and granite. And as her enemies burn, she will recreate the world in her own image from the ashes that remain.

She makes her first step here, into a shady establishment, with a sign over the door that reads: "Goaling Guardians: A Mercenary Company."

...

The bright light of the sun gives way to a dark, gloomy room filled with patrons that are as dirty as rats, that give her the looks she deserves for what she's done throughout her life, their features only barely outlined by the dim candles that sit on the tables. The smell of alcohol is accompanied by the most rancid stench of vomit and blood she has ever had the displeasure to experience. The vile odor even apenetrates the cloth of her sleeve as she covers up her nose.

"Something you need help with, Miss?" The gruff, rugged bartender asks. "Not many young ladies step foot here."

"So who does usually stop in this cesspool of disease?" She spits at him.

"Poor merchants looking for some protection, mostly. But even they can't usually pay the fees that are do." He grins. "You're by far the prettiest client I've seen here."

"Spare me." She dismisses his remark. "Where can I find someone to hire?"

"You've got the money, we've got the services. Follow me." He leads her to a back room, where she sees a group of six burly, muscular men sitting around a table playing cards. "Here you go. One of the many groups of thugs you can hire. Are they good enough?"

"They're good enough." She nods, and he leaves.

"Well, well, well...What have we got here?" One of them says. "What could a little lady like you want from us? But let me just say that before we do business, you need to show us our payment."

Azula smirks, and hurls a sack onto the table that opens on impact, and bleeds the most valuable currency in the entire Earth Kingdom: gold coins, embedded with a winged boar.

She sees them twitch when they see it.

"Where did you get this money?" He flicks it to another, who brings out a lens, and begins inspecting it.

"Well..."

_..._

_Elsewhere..._

"WHERE THE FUCK'S MY MONEY?!"

"We don't know, Sifu Toph!"

...

"...I have a very influential... _aquaintence_  within the family. One brash, rude, blind Earthbender." She could see their uneasiness. "So, do we have a deal?" Azula looks towards the man with the lens. He looks up towards their leader, and nods.

"It's the real thing." He tosses the coin back into the pile.

"Money allows us to do something that we'd otherwise be unable or unwilling to do. My men and I are at your command. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to abduct me."

Puzzled looks all around.

"Care to explain...?"

"I want you to abduct me tonight." Azula pulls up a chair, and sits across from him. "Tonight, you and your men arrive at the Beifong estate. I make a scene in my room, and then we walk to wherever you want to keep me until something else happens. Simple."

"Something else? What exactly is something else?"

"It's none of your concern." She smirks. "You've got your money. You've got my orders. You do what I say."

"Look!" He slams his hands on the table and shoots up to his feet. "Don't you dare talk to me that way, I'm not you personal slave! I'm-"

"MAYBE I should just take back my money..." She interrupts him with a chilling, dominant tone, raising herself up, and looking at him with her fierce, firey eyes. "Maybe I came to the wrong place." She reaches towards the bag.

"Wait!" Her hand releases it's grip, and he pulls the bag closer with struggling looks to his comrades. "We'll be there. "

"That's what I like to hear." She turns back. "The last room in the west wing. I'll be in the only room with lights on."

...

_Later that night..._

Candles line her room, the small flames send vibrations as they dance, and she can feel every move they make. A slight flare up catches her attention.

And the door opens.

"Looks like you did alright." The Avatar's voice comes from behind her. "Especially for being by yourself." He smiles.

"I can take care of myself fairly well. Even in this..." Her voice changes into a desperate, innocent tone. "Strange, foreign land. Some days, I just want to...go home." She turns away and wipes her false tears.

"Hey." He rests his hand on her shoulder. Don't...don't cry. I told you that I'd take you home one day. I promise. And as the Avatar, I always keep my word. " His voice is breaking.

"You're right..." She turns back, and nods with weak sniffling. "And I know we'll go back one day. I'm sure of it."

"We're getting closer to that every single day. Tomorrow we leave for Ba Sing Se. So, I hope you'll be ready for that."

"As long as you're with me..." She brings heat to her cheeks, making herself blush. "I'm sure I'll be protected from anyone."

He blinks. He stands there with an empty expression, just blinking.

"Y-Yeah!" His cheeks turn to a bright crimson. "I'll protect you. For sure!" He laughs nervously, and backs out of the room.

"Wait. Don't go." She sits on the bed and lightly pats the space next to her.

He freezes. She can feel the chill run down his spine as he tries to keep composed. Eventually, after some more suggestion, he sits on the edge of the bed, facing away from her, starting at his hands.

"W-What is it?" He trembles.

And Azula knows that she's caught him. A few moments more, and she's next to him. His muscles are twitching, and she cherishes in her victory.

"You wanted to know more about me. I want to learn more about you, too." She reaches over, places a two fingers on his chin, and urges him to face her. "I haven't seen you all day. What were you up to?"

"O-Oh. I was doing Avatar Stuff. Really boring Avatar Stuff."

"What exactly does 'Avatar Stuff' entail? Inform me."

"Well... Just seeing-meeting, councils, lots... political...politics." He stumbled through his thoughts. "Stuff that I'd rather not be doing if I had a choice if I'm honest with you."

"I know that feeling. I was 'encouraged' to attend all of Ozai's meetings. Not exactly the way I liked to spend my days. So, there's one thing I have to thank you for."

"Y-Yeah. No problem...?" He raises an eyebrow. "What exactly are you thanking me for?" He must be so flustered that he's forgotten.

"You set me free!" She turns and grabs his hands. "Because of you, I'm free from that prison, both from Ozai, and from Zuko. Because of you, I'm a  _different person!"_

His posture stiffens, and she can feel his blood boil.

"Y-Yeah?"

She wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. Her lips press against him, leaving a dark, crimson mark against his cheek.

"Yes. So, sincerely. Thank you for that." She whispers into his ear, and pulls away.

The shock in his expression is satisfying beyond description. His eyes are wide open, staring blankly at her, while his hand absent-mindedly rubs against his cheek, smearing the lipstick into his fingertips.

"Something wrong?" She smiles.

"N-No. Nothing's wrong." He jumps up to his feet, and rushes to the door. "Good-good night, Azula."

"Good night...Aang." She can see him shudder as his name leaves her lips.

...

A few hours pass by. The moon is high in the sky. Every candle in the house is snuffed out, but Azula's room burns bright in the darkness of the night. There are still some preparations to be done, still a scene to be set. And Azula gets to work.

She takes the vase that sits on the dresser in her room, and heats a single point under it until it shatters. Then, she takes the shards, and scatters them across the floor.

She burns holes into the curtains. Quietly, she rips them apart, leaving behind the shreds to merge in with the carpet. Her hand runs across the walls, burning into the earthen foundation of the room. And her fire fused palm melts down the glass mirror.

Footsteps echo outside her window. Azula turns to see them waiting. Their faces contorted with anger. She takes a few steps back, fire engulfing her fist. A wall rises behind her, and granite arms pin her down.

"What are you doing?" She hisses. The Earth beneath her feet rise to encase her body in rock.

"You were disrespectful to us. And we intend to pay you back for it." He walks up to her, and holds a small dart to her neck. "We'll get paid double for this." He smirks.

Azula takes in a deep breath, and let's it loose from her lungs. She grins as he clutches his face, with smoke rising from behind his hand.

"You'll regret that, you little bitch!"

He raises his hand, a sharp pain pierces her neck.

And the world fades to black.

...

Everything slowly comes into focus. Her body aches, her arms and bound. Her legs are weak, and her mouth is gagged. Azula takes in a refreshing breath, and opens her eyes to the now disfigured man, who's face appears to have been boiled off.

"You see what you did to me?!" The boils on his face leak a dark brown puss with every outburst he has. Azula smiles through the gag she has, and nods with her defiant, sadistic enthusiasm. "Don't you laugh you little bitch!" Be reached behind him, and brandishes a knife. "You see, I know who you are. I know what happened to you. And I know who will pay a lot of money to get you back." He places the knife in her cheek. She can feel the edge resting on her skin, just ready to cut into it.

But she doesn't show fear. She doesn't have any fear in her. And she knows that she doesn't have anything to fear.

A brief burst a strength returns to her, she pushes from her knees and lurches forward. A satisfying crack sounds from his nose and sends him to the ground. He screams in pain, but as he falls, the edge of the blade runs across her face with a singing cut that creates a stream of blood to her chin.

"Damn it!" He scrambles to his feet holding his broken nose, and pointing the knife at her. "Screw it! The Firelord can have his sister dead!' He stumbleshis way to her, and places the blade right next to her throat. She smiles and takes a breath as one last defiant gesture.

Smoke behind to emerge from her mouth, the flames from her lungs slowly engulf the cloth that is lodged in her mouth, until it's completely burned away.

His eyebrows are twitching. And she can see the resolve in his eyes melt like ice on a scorching summer day.

"Put the knife down, you pathetic waste of life." She grins. "You think you've beaten me at my own game? You were just another pawn." A crash erupts outside of the tent. "And it's time for you to be sacrificed in service to a queen." Another breath, and another stream of fire emerges from her mouth.

He gives one last scream while clutching his blistering hand, and then rushes out of the tent.

The sounds entering the tent are music to her ears. The whistling of wind, the crashing of rocks, the splashing of water, and the cracking of fire. Here she'd wait for rescue, but after some time, decides to make it more interesting.

The bleeding from her cheek slowed, but was still streaming. Her hands were still bound in rock, and her legs have finally lost all circulation and go numb. Another deep breath, and she blows embers down to the collar of her shirt.

Just like the candles in her room, she feels every vibration and movement from every single ember, and slowly burned away at the fabric, until it appeared as if it has been ripped away.

Suddenly, every object in the room flies back, and crashes against the back of the tent, all of it followed by the man that she had just burned twice.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Ten thousand Avatars are preceded by a blinding luminescent light that makes the world seem like a black abyss by comparison. He steps through the flap of the tent, and scans it until his eyes fall to her.

His expression immediately softens when he lays his eyes on her. She was beaten, bruised, and bleeding. He falls to her side, and brings a bead of water to her cheek. If swirls with brilliance and heals the cut on the spot.

"Did they hurt you?" He whispers.

She sobs, and nods. His eyes follow her tears to her shirt that had been torn to shreds.

"He...He tried to..." She does her best to say it. But he stops her.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Her bonds crumble to the ground, and he drapes part of his robe over her shoulders. "Don't look. I don't want you to see this."

She gives him a broken nod, and turns away.

His eyes and tattoos glow again. She can hear everything. The Avatar pushes her captor against the tent. The sound of water freezing engulfs her ears.

"No! Please, I didn't know! Please don't take my bend-" brilliant lights of blue and red collide, she hears the final screams leave the lungs of her peasant sacrifice.

Her smile is the widest that it's ever been.

She hears his footsteps towards her, and looks up with a false fear. Her eyes meet his. And a real, legitimite comfort comes over her.

"I've got you. I'll protect you. I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you." He picks her up, cradling her like a child in his warm, comforting embrace, and carries her out of the tent.


	10. Her Manipulative, Submissive Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Azula's rescue, the Avatar stops at a small home in the middle of the Si Wong Desert. Where she thinks it's a perfect time to "repay" him for his kindness.

Azula holds onto him as if her life depends on it. She opens her eyes to a dark forest, the bodies of her captors strewn around the camp. Their tents, caravan, and supplies engulfed in fire, ice, and earth.

"Did you...?" She mumbles through an unusual fatigue, and heavy eyelids.

"No. Of course not...I couldn't do that." He smiles with a visible uneasiness, as if he doubts the answer. "I just made sure that they couldn't hurt anyone...That they couldn't hurt you anymore." He smiles.

"Thank you..." She whispers.

"It's why I'm here." He smiles and nods before her eyes close, and the peaceful silence of sleep takes her.

Time passes like nothing when the darkness comes, and she wakes up in what seems like an instant.

Azula wipes away at her eyes, clearing the blur of sleep, and refocusing her vision. A comfortable pillow lays under her head, and a mattress of air bends to accommodate the shape of her body. A quick visual survey reveals that she's in the Avatar's room.

She feels the fabric that is wrapped around her, it's loose, flowing, and larger than usual. The orange and yellow color of the robe gives it away: she's dressed in the Avatar's Air Nomad robe.

Further off the bed, he sits as still as a stone. His broad, toned shoulders are only emphasized by the plain teal tattoo that runs up his spine.

_When people enter the Spirit World, their bodies become a shell until their spirit returns._

Or so she's heard. It's not like she's ever been there. Just to test it, she reaches out towards him.

"Awake?" Azula's heart spikes at the sound of his voice. She pulls back further, and covers herself up. He turns to her, and stands. "Did I scare you?" He asks with a sad, apologetic expression.

"Surprised, not scared." Azula mumbles. "I'm never scared." She manages to speak out with a cracking voice.

"Right." He nods. He understands. She was terrified at the thought of being another prisoner, to captors even worse than het brother. "You're never scared." He sits on the bed. "How's the robe? Everyone says that it's the most comfortable thing they've worn...I could have one made just for you."

"Well..." Her gaze goes down to the light, warm cloth. She pulls at it, examines it. "It is one of the most laid-back and relaxed pieces of clothing that I've worn. I'd say that it's the most humble-" he frowns. "...But most comfortable robe I've worn. I'd love it if I had my own." She reassures him, and brings his smile back. A smile that soon begins to fade.

"I'm sorry for what happened." He mumbles. "I should have been there to stop them from taking you." She remembers what happened, and laughs to herself at the turn of events. It couldn't have gone any better.

"You  _were_  there, and saved me, right on time. Don't apologize." She leans over, and takes his hand. "You  _did_  save me. And that's all that matters."

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." He stands and walks towards the door. "I'll have someone come help you. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Avatar. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to." He walks further towards the door, and steps out.

...

"Time to wake up, _Princess."_  The little Metalbending Master's harsh voice jolts Azula's eyes open.

"Gee,  _thanks._ " Azula answers and sits up. "Why do I have the immeasurable honor to be woken up by the likes of you? And can't you be more gentle? It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet."

Toph stands at the door, utterly annoyed by the looks of her stance, contortion of her face, and tapping her foot.

"You think I'm stupid?" She seethes. "Aang told me about what happened last night, how you were 'kidnapped' by a group of mercenaries."

"Oh, well it did  _traumatize_  me. Incredibly so." Azula answers with her cocky, innocent tone, and smiles through it all.

"Yeah,  _sure_." Toph answers back. "You owe me big time for keeping my mouth shut, and you owe me money for a new room."

"Sure, I'll pay. You'll find a camp somewhere outside the city, they had a huge stockpile of treasure that should be more than enough." Toph's eyes twitch. "And if it isn't enough, just send a messager hawk to little Zuzu. He'll pay you."

"Fine." She throws a bag onto the bed. "Aang had that made for you. I hope you...Enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you very much."Azula smirks, and Toph stomps out

...

A few hours pass, and the four of them-Appa, Momo, Aang, and Azula are high in the clouds, mountains rise below them, and a desert lays before them. The silence, however, is intense and awkward. Even as the air runs through her hair, the unusual, quiet demeanor of the Avatar is putting her on edge.

They've been flying over the Si Wong Desert for the entire duration on the trip. The waves of golden sand stretched all the way to the horizon. And he's been silent the whole time.

His silence brings the paranoia back into her. If he knows what she was planning, she'd be doomed. Everything would fall apart. How could she even trust that Metalbending brat.

She probably told him.

He probably knows.

He's probably taking hey back to-

"How are you holding up?" Azula shakes her head to scatter her thoughts as he speaks.

"What?" She snaps back to reality.

"I said: How are you holding up?" He turns around to face her. "I mean..." His eyes speak: he's shy and reluctant. "After what could have happened last night."

"Oh. I'm..I'm over it. All that matters now is that I don't have to deal with those freaks anymore." A thought strikes her. "How did you find me?"

"The Spirit World." He turns around. "I tracked you by using it."

"How?"

"..." He looks at her with a blank face. "Maybe some other time."

"What, why? Why not now?" Azula protests.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because..."  _Because she wants to know if he knows how she actually ended up in the situation._  "I'm just curious!" She lies.

"Some other time. It's not good to meditate on a Flying Bison. We'll need to find somewhere safer first." Azula grinds her teeth at his denial of her request. "Down there, boy! That looks like a good spot!"

Appa roars. The ground begins to move closer, and a small green spot on a sea of sand grows larger.

"An oasis? Why are we stopping here? I thought you said we were going to Ba Sing Se."

"We are. But we did kind of rush out of Toph's house. You haven't taken a bath yet, have you?" Azula looks at her clothes and shakes her head. "I thought so. Besides, we could clean our clothes, and take a break. Haven't you noticed how hot it is?"

"Well, she basically kicked us out. So I haven't had a chance. And of course it's hot, we're in the damn desert."

"So...Yes?"

"Why not?"

To Azula's surprise, the oasis isn't just a patch of greenery in the middle of a massive desert, but more like a getaway paradise that reminds her of Ember Island. A huge crescent shaped lake with waters as clear as glass dominates everything. Life springs up around the body of water, where lush, emerald grass is dotted with tall palm trees. Scattered among them are flowers infused with the fascinating light of every color. Red Fire Lilies are joined by the White Dragon Jades, even Violet Komodo Blossoms are alongside Blue Dragon Lotuses, flowers that come from every corner of the world have been integrated together in this one piece of paradise so large, it's almost like they aren't even in a desert.

"Small and humble. Fitting for you, isn't it?" She asks about the small, simple hut that sits just in the edge of the water.

"Yeah." He shrugs. "I didn't build it though. The people from the Misty Palms Oasis helped me build it as a...Vacation home, they called it."

"A vacation home?"  _In that?_  Azula thinks to herself before commenting. "Quite a celebrity, aren't you?"

"Well..." He gives her a nervous chuckle. "I couldn't stop them from building it. And it actually goes deeper underground..." He holds out his hand. "So I thought, why not use it?" And guides her down to the waiting grass, just as his Sky Bison and lemur fly and bellyflop into the lake.

"So even the humble Avatar takes advantage of any perks when he's given the chance?"

"Well...um...Does that make me a bad person?" They walk into the small hut.

"Yes, it does." The room is nearly empty. Simple chairs, and some beds run across a bare room made from dark slabs of stone that seem to be packed together.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Taking advantage of people and things is what I do." She's still surveying the room. "I know what it takes to be a bad-" with another step, she walks into something that pushes her back. The surprise of the force makes her knees buckle, and she falls to the ground.

"Don't say that." There's bass in the Avatar's voice that feels like it shakes the walls. A seriousness that he's tried to hide from her. "Please. Don't say that anymore."

Her bones tremble at his...request...His command. He holds his hand out, and her shaking fingers curl up into his palm.

"I told you." His eyes soften. "You're a good person." He pulls her close, hugs her, and whispers in her ear. "Please, remember...You're a good person." He cups his hands around hers, with his reassuring, and comforting hold. "Come on." He pulls her with him. "Let's go get the bath ready."

...

Further into the structure, the Avatar opens a door to a room that looks like a bathhouse from back home. A small waterfall flows into a large pool, steam rises from the clear surface, and spreads warmth through the room.

"It's interesting that they've been able to create such large rooms from such a small space." She runs her hands across the rough walls, following his every step.

"They managed to bring up the sandstone, pushing away the layer of sand, and built this for me."

"I see." She stops near the middle of the pool. "Is this place okay?"

"Wait." He holds his hand out as if he's holding her back, and raises up his arms, the walls rumble with a slab of stone that cuts the entire room in half. "There we go."

She slides off the robe, unties her hair, and slowly sinks into the warm water.

"I hope the water feels alright." He says from behind the wall.

"It's good." She soaks her bare body in the warmth, it relaxes every muscle and nerve in her body, as if she's being healed. "It's...Unbelievable."

"I'm glad." His content seems genuine. The ground cracks slightly, carrying her clothes to his side of the bath. "I'll wash these for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

A few minutes of silence pass by. Occasionally, Azula hears water soaking into, and through the clothes that the Avatar has provided her.

"So..." He speaks up through the soft patter of water breaking on water. "Are you...Really feeling alright after what happened last night?"

"..." She searches her thoughts for an answer to his unnecessary concern, and gives him am answer that he wants to hear. "No." It rings with only a hint of truth. "I was...I was afraid." She hears him let out a breath. "They threatened to take me back to Zuko. To lock me up again. That was the scariest part." Her voice fades as she ends the sentence. "I was..."

"I should have been there." She hears him stand, his footsteps echoing as he steps in and out of the pool. Azula taps on the wall that separated them.

"There's something that I'd like to apologize for, too. But maybe we could do it face to face?"

"What do you mean?"

"This wall, take it down so I can look you in the eye."

He's silent for a few seconds.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't seen a naked girl before?" She teases him. "What about your girlfriend? Haven't you seen her naked yet? Don't tell me that you've never even bathed with her."

"Well...Every time we have, she's always worn underwear, so I've never..." He takes a deep breath. She can see in her mind how he shakes the cobwebs out of his mind, and regains his crumbling composure. "Anyway, since I'm a monk, I was in the Southern Temple. We were separated by gender, so I hadn't seen any girls... Now hat I think about it, Katara was the first girl I ever saw..." He gives her a light laugh.

"That's funny. I was in the exact opposite situation. The Royal Fire Nation Girls' Academy. No boys." She smirks. "But please, this is important. If it makes you more comfortable, just lower it to neck height."

The rocks she's leaning against sinks down, stopping right at her shoulder blades. She turns her head to meet his grey eyes. In them, she can see the innocence, purity, and compassion that's worthy of an Avatar.

A look that she emulates right back at him. She shifts her eyes down, and sees it.

"Your scar." His tattoo runs from his forehead down his spine, only to be interrupted by a irratic, hideous mass of blistered skin. "I'm-I'm sorry about that. I know it doesn't make up for much, but that's all I can offer to you for now. I-I wish I could give you more than just an apology. If I can find a way to thank you. I'll repay you in full, I promise."

"Okay. I'm going to get ready, I'll leave your clothes here until your done."

"I promise I won't look." She gives a playful laugh. He returns her gesture, then raised his hand. The wall rises again, she closes her eyes, and smiles as the sound of him walking away fades.

She's always known how she'd repay him.

...

Night falls only a few hours later, and even though the moon is the only thing light that tints the golden sand into a smooth sea of blue, the inside of the house is bright and warm with the softly roaring braziers that burn in the rooms.

"You can sleep in here." The Avatar says in a cold voice, and motions to a warm room with a large bed, with candles sitting by an end table near it. "It's been a while, but-" He lifts a finger, and a cloud of dust rises from the blankets. "That'll do it." He nods and turns. "Goodnight."

"Wait-" Azula grabs his hand. "Stay with me tonight." She begs him.

"What?" He's puzzled.

"Stay with me tonight." Her hold tightens around his hand. "I've been...Lonely. Spend the night with me. Please." She wonders if he understands her offer.

His mouth is agape with confusion. Whether it's confusion from her sudden proposal, or confusion with his own feelings is unclear.

"How can you say that?"  _He understands what I mean_. "You know that I can't do that." He pulls away from her, and turns around. But he doesn't take a step after that.

He doesn't make any attempt to leave.

And she has him.

"But you want to." Her tone changes, mocking, seducing, corrupting. "Tell me, what do you want? Let me know, it's the least I can do." Her hands lurch towards his arms, she can feel him trembling as she slides them forward, moves closer, and wraps her them around him.

The fabric from the robe he's made feels thin as paper when pushed against his back.

Like the wind, she doesn't even see it coming. Her arms are pinned against the wall, her back pushed up against the warm stone, his strong grip restraining her wrists, her messy hair strewn down her shoulders.

"No more games, Azula." His voice cracks with a deep, demanding bass. "What do you want from me?"

"I've seen the way that Water-Tribe Peasant treats you." Her tone, insulting, daring him to act. "I was awake when she told you to return me to Zuko." His eyes twitch, and he turns his head away. "You're a slave to her." Her voice now filled with hope, with promises of potential. "You're more powerful than you let on, and yet she treats you like a servant, like a  _tool_."

"No..." He mumbles. "That not...Katara...She's not..."

"I would never treat you like that,  _Aang_." She cuts him off, and sees his body tremble as his name leaves her lips. "Your so much stronger than she'd let you believe." She looks deep into his eyes. "Your more powerful than anyone else in this unforgiving world."

His hold on her begins to loosen, his gaze turns downward, his hands release her wrists.

"And that power. That strength..." Azula brings her arms towards him, places her elbows on his shoulders, and rests her forehead against his, she clasps her hands together behind his neck, holding him like a vice, denying any escape. "It makes my blood boil, and sends chills down my spine." She whispers.

"What do you want from me?" He repeats again in a deeper, smoother tone of voice. She leans in closer.

He doesn't pull away.

"I want you to be honest with yourself..." She leans in even closer. "Let your mind go silent..." She can feel the warmth of his breath merging with hers. "And give your in to what your body wants." She kisses him with more softness than she ever let's anyone see.

"I shouldn't do this..." He whispers as she pulls away.

"That's why it feels so good." She smiles. "Don't like to yourself anymore. If you didn't want this, you could've thrown me back in prison. But you didn't."

His eyes showed his doubt, his regret. But his actions are decisive, and does something he could never return from.

The Avatar's soft, but fierce kiss envelopes Azula's lips, he picks her up and pins her down against the bed with aggression, passion, and desire. He begins pulling at her robe, the fabric slipping down her smooth, soft skin, revealing everything underneath at a torturously slow pace.

His lips trail down to her neck, nibbling at her skin, and sending a begging urge through her body that's numb with anticipation.

She wants this as bad as he seems to. His hand slides down her toned stomach, teasing her with five small points of pressure that snake into her robe, she can feel the heat from his fingers as they comb through a single striped tuft of hair, the warmth from his fingers send quakes of a pleading tension through her muscles.

He stops. With an unfamiliar, cocky smile he looks down at her, his fingers nearly upon her, his thumb running against her single strip of pubic hair.

"Stop teasing." She pouts.

He grins at her pleading request.

"As you wish, Princess." A desperate gasp for air escaped her lungs as she feels his fingers enter her, and turn upward, slightly pushing up with an intense sensation that forces her head back into the mattress, her body shaking under his control.

"Where..." She squirms under his touch in blood that washes over the world. "Where did you...?"

"Don't worry." He smirks. "Just go with what feels right." His voice echos how she spoke earlier, mocking her, teasing her.

She's angry.

She's annoyed.

She's craving more.

"This is what I get..." She says under her breath. "For-" His warm, comforting lips take hers again, she falls even deeper into a trance, as if she's floating on a cloud of forbidden euphoria.

She's panting, desperate for a breath as he breaks away.

"This isn't a time to talk." A wicked, yet protective, and caring smile strewn across his lips, a smile that could only come from him.

He lays her down, and creates a trail of kisses from her neck to her wanting, wet pussy. His breath falls upon her, with every nerve in her body trembling in anticipation.

An exasperated gasp forces itself from her lungs when she feels him. His tongue softly plunges into her, pushing up against where he has already brought her so much pleasure.

Azula expression changes with this carnal assault on her senses. A dominant, dangerous smirk turns into a blissful, euphoric smile when he wraps his lips around her clitoris. She moans as his tongue caresses her, her mind going blank, her body acting on its own.

Hey hands grasp at the crown of his head, her legs wrap around him, she pulls him closer and thrusts her hips forward, feeling his tongue rub ravenously against her wet pussy, and his lips working her clitoris.

A wave of orgasmic pleasure surges through her, and her body goes numb, her hands fall from his crown, her legs release their hold, and she lies on her back in a haze of pleasure she hasn't ever experienced.

Azula's body rises and falls with every broken breath she takes. She looks down to see him stand up, and turn away.

"What are you doing?" She shouts at him.

"Isn't that enough?" He chuckles to himself.

"Don't be so cruel." He turns to her, liquid running down his lips. "Don't make me wait." Her eyes scan down to the buldge in his pants. "...You know you want to." Her seductive eyes look back up to him.

"Just one thing." He smirks.

"Fine." She grins. "Don't make me wait... _Please_."

"As you wish, Princess." He shrugs, and let's his robe drop to the ground.

"That's right." Azula moves to the edge of the bed, her pussy hot and dripping with anticipation to feel his cock inside of her. "Do as your Princess commands."

His fingers run softly against her thighs, pushing them apart, she can see the mesmerized look in his eyes, and takes pride in the thought that he's never seen someone as beautiful as her.

With a soft, yet comforting hold, he pulls her forward until she's barely sitting in the bed.

"You're sure about this?" He asks again.

"I'm sure about everything I say." She pulls him closer and silences his concerns with a kiss. He pulls her close, and she feels him against her. Her elbows rest on his broad shoulders, her arms wrap around him as he enters her.

A shallow, desperate gasp for air escaped her lungs. The intense pleasure of feeling his cock inside her, she could feel every caress his member made as it moves deeper into her.

Another deep gasp that she takes is interrupted with his lips pushing against hers, and his tongue probing into her mouth and pushing against hers.

Her arms are losing all sensation. Her body's going numb again with pleasure, her mind is becoming blank with ecstasy.

His hands wrap around her, he moves back, and she can feel it-he suspends himself on a cushion of air, she is pulled lower onto him, taking him even deeper into her pussy until he's entirely inside her.

He kisses her neck, softly sucking at it, she's caught in bliss with every air current he sends up that pulls her up, and then lowers her again onto him. She tries to keep composed, her sharp nails dig into his back, creating small shadowed craters as he thrusts into her faster and faster.

She could feel him pulsing, throbbing, within her, like a roaring fire of euphoria. He's close.

"Give it to me, Avatar." She whispers through the panting. "Let me feel it." She commands. He kisses her again, and pulls away with a light bite of her lip with a nod.

He falls forward, placing her on the bed, and moves with a final push. Her nails dig deeper into his back as she feels it. The heat from the pulsing rushes of his cum pumping deep into her.

He looks at her with another smile, and falls to by her side.

Through the heat of the air, Azula turns and lays herself on top of the Avatar. She rests her head above his chest, his cum still dropping out of her pussy, she hears him whisper.

"I really shouldn't have done this..."

"But...?" She continues his thought.

"I'm glad that I did." He finishes.

Before they drift into slumber, Azula's hands run down his back, following his tattoo until they come to the ugly, horrid scar that she'd given him.

A permanent mark on him. A mark made by her.

And she knows the truth: the Avatar is hers.


	11. Her Spiritual Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Azula's heated night with Aang. He offers to take her into the Spirit World, for the first time.

Despite what the Avatar said about the room he had chosen for her, heat washes over Azula's body. She sinks into the soft mattress that holds her like a tangible cloud. The Avatar lays at her back, his warmth engulfing her further into a an unfamiliar bliss. She feels his hand slide to her side, rolling over her bare, toned stomach, and sinking down towards the space between her thighs…

The sun hits her face, and jolts her awake. A hot ray of light is spread across her bare back drenched in sweat, and the tangled mess of her unkempt hair that lays on it. He's nowhere to be seen, she runs her eyes through the room, door shut, and quieter than a whisper. The air cuts with the arrival of the Avatar's pet lemur. It flies through the window, and stares at her with beady green eyes.

"Don't stare." Azula pushes the blanket onto herself. "It's rude." Momo's ears slouch, his head tilts with confusion, but he hands her a folded note. "Oh." Azula takes the parchment from him, and unfolds it.

_Find me in the baths, we need to talk._

_-Aang._

"I guess you're not as stupid and useless as I first assumed." She smiles. "Good job, Momo." Her hand caresses his head, and he replies with a soft, approving pur. He nods to her, and flies out of the window.

She dresses herself in a robe on the table just by the door of her room before stepping out, and walking down to the basement.

Azula's feet brush against the fine sand steps, her approach is interrupted by the sound of crackling coming from below. Occasionally, orbs of ice fly out from behind the wall, shattering with an impact, then, they melt, reform, and return. Focusing, she can see what the Avatar is doing, and even catch glimpses of what he is saying as he mumbles to himself.

"What am I going to do?" She hears him. A ball of ice crashes into the wall, melts, reforms, and returns. "How did I let my guard down so easily?" Another ball of ice crashes, reforms, and returns. "If anyone ever finds out…Katara would kill me…Or worse, she'd kill-"

She clears her throat.

"Azula?!" The water splashes with his surprise.

"You wanted to see me?" She asks with ignorant innocence.

"Y-Yeah. I did." He shouts from behind the wall. "Why don't you…uh...Join...no...Take a bath so we can talk?"

"If you wish…" Azula lets her robe slips off as she steps out from "her side" of the bath to his. The shock on his face is so great that it brings another bout of silent laughter to her.

"That's not what I meant!" He waves his hands and turns his head. "That's not-"

"You don't need to make this weird, Avatar." she moves behind him, wraps her arms around his shoulders, and pushes herself up against his back. "Don't be such a stranger…" she whispers into his ear. "Please don't push me away..."

The steam builds with the soft, constant tapping of the small flowing stream against the surface of the water. The warm fog engulfs the entirely of the room, but nowhere is it nearly as heated as where Azula holds him in her grasp at this long, unending moment in time.

"No. I'd never do that…" He takes hold of her hands. "But…" His head tilts down. "No one can know. Never."

"Of course not. It'll be _our little secret_." She kisses the air next to his ear. "No one will ever know."

He turns, smiles with genuine content, and with a soft passion, brings his lips to hers again.

She can keep secrets.

She can keep secrets from anyone and everyone.

Including him.

…

The desert sand passes below them again while Appa soars through the sky. The beautiful oasis shrinks on the horizon. Azula watches it disappear with a tea cup at her lips, and the warm herb-infused water running down her throat.

The Avatar's hand touches her shoulder.

"What are you drinking?" He asks.

"Tea." She replies, dismissive.

"Is it good?"

"No."

"Do you have any more?"

"No."

"Then...Can I try some?"

"No." He sighs. "You can't drink it because it's made for women." She turns her gaze to him. "I'm not sipping on this tea for enjoyment. I'm drinking it for _reasons_."

"What reasons?"

"After last night?" She sighs. _"Women reasons"_

"O-Oh! I get it, yeah. I mean, yeah, after last night we…" He rubs the back of his neck with an uneasy twitch. Azula tilts her head back, and downs the rest of the tea before settling her piercing gaze onto him.

"Last night, you came in me." His smiling shock is in stark contrast to her own. "I told you not to make this weird, Avatar. Just be honest." She laughs. "You can be blunt with me." She smiles his smile back at him, and lightly pushes him back. "Now, what is is?"

"Well," His shoulders ease, slumping down as he takes a breath. "Remember when you wanted to know how I used the Spirit World to find you? We can do that now, if you'd like."

"I thought you said that meditating on a Flying Bison was dangerous."

"Nah, Appa here will keep us safe, won't you, buddy?" He asks to the bison's roar.

"Alright." She grins. "You lead, I'll follow."

He waves her over, and lays down into Appa's saddle. She nods and joins him.

"Okay. This is your first time, I'll be here with you, so don't be scared." He starts.

"I'm never scared." She replies.

He smiles.

"Don't be scared." He takes her hand. "Close your eyes. Take deep breaths, and count down from ten." He says through a deep breath. "Go ahead."

"Ten…" Azula starts. "Nine…Eight...Seven…" her eyelids become heavy, too heavy to open. "Six…" her breathing begins to slow. "Five…" she starts to feel lighter. "Four…" It feels like her arms and legs are rising. "Three…" Her entire body feels like it's floating. "Two…" She feels like she's levitating, like she's leaving her body "One."

She opens her eyes.

Among a boundless blue sky, silvery white clouds float above. At her back, jade blades of grass brush against her cheeks with every ethereal breeze that passes by. The whispers at her ear speak comforting hushed tones on nothingness.

No pains.

No concerns.

No ambitions.

"We're here." The Avatar's voice enters her ears. "I hope you like it."

"What is this place?" Azula asks.

"A special place for me. A special place for all airbenders. The Boundless Sky. Spiritual realm of the Air Nomads." He offers her his hand.

"It really is beautiful." She takes it, and returns to her feet.

"Now, you wanted to know." He looks towards her, and points to her chest. Azula looks down.

"What? I don't see anything."

"You have to focus. It's your first time here, so just take it easy." She takes a deep breath, and does as he says. When she opens her eyes, something begins to appear right before them.

A luminescent string, sprouting out of her sternum. Free-floating, twisting in the wind of it's own will.

"This…?"

"It's called a Spirit Cord." He points to his chest, where she sees another floating string. "Everyone has one. It follows you wherever you go. It makes a trail, and it'll always bring you back." He pauses for a second, but then continues. "And if you focus enough, you can find and follow others' Spirit Cords. And..."

"And…?"

"And I know that you hired those men to kidnap you."

His words bring a cold aura around her. The fears and worries flood back.

"No...That's not…I…"

"I know you did." He laughs. "But things rarely go as planned. And if anything, I'm sure that you didn't plan to be tied up and taken back to Zuko."

"No. That I did not…" Azula answered. "But the truth is, I wanted to know if you'd save me...I wanted to know if you thought I was worth saving. and you did save me."

"I saved you…" He nodded. "Because you are worth saving. Don't ever think that you aren't." Azula looks into his eyes, their Spirit Cords disappear. "Don't ever think that way again."

"Why?" She asks "Why am I worth saving?"

"Loneliness. Everyone is lonely." He says, somber and sincere. "That day when I saw Zuko drag you away. I also saw that no one shed a tear for you. No one stood up for you. No one was there for you. But…" he smiles. "I'm here for you now."

"..." She shook her head. "Thank you." Azula knew, that if she could cry, she would, but instead of a tearful joy, she was overtaken by a warm comfort. It is the first time anyone has said those words to her, and he has no idea how much it hurts.

"So, I was thinking!" He jumps up, and takes her hands. "I want to show you the place where firebenders call home in the Spirit World. What do you say?"

"Okay. Let's go."

"Here we are." Only an instant later did Azula hear his voice and open her eyes to the most beautiful sunrise she has ever laid eyes on. The wide plains, accented with mountains in the infinite distance, all colored in the warming, orange hue of the Sun.

She felt powerful here, she felt warmth, she felt an indestructible fire that burned for eternity in her heart. The golden plains stretched to the horizon and met the scarlet sky in a unity that felt like it would never end.

Here, she felt different. She felt content. She felt as if she could sit here, and bathe in the comfort, and love of the Sun and Spirits forever.

"Every Nation...every people has a Spirit Realm. Airbenders, The Boundless Sky. Waterbenders, The Moonlit Shores. Earthbenders, The Immovable Mountains. And Firebenders, The Enlightening Sunrise."

"It's beautiful." Azula turns and wraps her arms around him. Even now, as she has left her physical shell, she can feel the Avatar's arms wrap around her.

"Take as much time as you need. When you want to come back, remember…" he taps his chest. "It'll always bring you back."

She rests her forehead on his, gives a slight nod, and kisses him. His hand comes to cup her cheek, his thumb gently caressing it.

"Thank you…Thank you for everything…" She whispers.

"You're welcome." He says back. "I'll be waiting for you…On the other side."

And before her, his image fades. She nods, and turns again to the frozen sunrise.

Alone, she takes in the bliss of an inner fire that will never be snuffed out.

A fire that she knows will burn inside her until her last breath, and beyond.


	12. An Update. An Apology. A Thank You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note for all of you who've followed this story so far. Specifically written for the 327 folks at Fanfiction.net. But I felt that you deserved the same respect.
> 
> Thank you for joining me thus far.
> 
> I'll see you around.

Hello to my readers and followers of A Change of Heart, and A Veil of Flames. This unfortunately, is not the next chapter you may have been looking forward to. This is an update with bad news.

First, yes. The chapters have been coming along slowly. And they're gonna come even slower now, if at all. I'm not going to go into any details, but let's just say that there's gonna be less time to write, and less motivation to write. I once read a quote that said writing was about discipline, not motivation. And while I don't disagree, I know that if I force myself to write, you will be reading chapters that are hastily written, and poorly written. And in my own opinion of my own work, shameful chapters that would ruin everything that I've already created.

As of this writing there are 327 of you following these stories.

327\. Sure there's some overlap there. But still, it's an unbelievable number. To think that there were that many people who felt that my story was worthy of their time? That absolutely blows my mind. I usually don't go into anything personal on the internet, but I don't care anymore. As a guy who started writing just three years ago. As a guy who really had nothing to look forward to, and no goals in sight, your reviews, praise, and even criticisms have brought me a feeling of acknowledgement that I haven't gotten in a long time.

So I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you down, I'm sorry that I brought you along for a two-year journey, and now, the car has stalled by the side of the road, and everyone has to get off. Terrible analogy, I know. But the point is still there. And as much as I want to put a timetable on this, I'm terrible when it comes to promises in Author's Notes. So I don't know how long it will be.

So, to put it in summary. I’d like to give my most sincere apology to all of you. I would list all of your names here, but I'll respect your anonymity.

I don't know how many times I can say this to show how serious I am. So I'll say it one more time.

I'm sorry

And finally, two or three times I've said this: getting an email saying that there was a new favorite, follow, or review was the one thing that I always looked forward to. It may sound sad or pathetic, but now that I think about it, it was the only thing that I looked forward to. Writing for your entertainment brought me an enjoyment that nothing else ever will.

So thank you for how long you've stuck with me through it all.

Thank you for joining me kind strangers, thank you for another great journey. Let's hope that we can finish them someday.

Until then,

-WanderingRurouni


	13. Her Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finally awakes from her long slumber in the Spirit World, and comes to some realizations in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time, I tried to log in to publish the next chapter. But I couldn't reset my password, and my attempts to contact support had gone unanswered.  
> But, a big thanks to user AbelofBlaze for helping me regain access to my account. You have done what several emails to Fanfiction Support didn’t. For that, and for saving my work for the last 4 years, you have my gratitude.
> 
> Concerning the story itself:  
> I recovered my FF account a while ago, but haven't managed to get out a good chapter since then.   
> The best way I can explain it is: Life came into play.
> 
> As Life does, sometimes it interrupts the whole process. I can't guarantee that it won't interrupt again. What I can say is that I wasn't in the best place in my mind. Even now I'm not sure if I can consider myself “totally mentally healthy” and I'm unsure as to how it will affect my writing from now on.  
> If my work ever becomes unbearable, please let me know. I'll try my best to find the problem and get better. If I'm honest, it feels like the person who began this story more than two years ago is gone. And now I'm just taking over for him.
> 
> That actually really hurts to say.
> 
> Regardless of my elation and appreciation, regardless of my troubled thoughts and insecurities, and regardless of whether or not this chapter is good enough for you after all this time, I’m sorry for such a long, long wait.

Amid the radiance of the Enlightening Sunrise, Azula feels invincible. The Spirit Realm of her people is like an eternal resting place. A place where she can be at peace. A place where she can forget.  
And yet, she remembers. 

The pain. The shame. The hatred.

She realizes that there will be a time, a time for peace, a time for tranquility, a time for serenity.

But that time was not now.

“It'll always bring you back.” The Avatar's instructions replay in her mind, and the sapphire hue of her own Spirit Cord begins to shine. She reaches out and takes a firm grasp around the dancing light protruding from her sternum, and then let the Spirit World fade before her.

The haze built again, and a dense fog shrouded her for what felt like the longest instant.  
...  
Azula's eyelids pull back their dark veils, the long haze lifts, and with a burst of life, she sits up. A soothing, invasive aroma of steaming herbs surrounds her, the heat engulfs every pore in her body, and nearly burns away the first breath she manages to take.

“Easy. Calm down.” A familiar voice, and a gentle hand at her back greet her. “Deep, slow, breaths.”

“Where-where are we?” Azula's words stumble through her lips.

“Lay back down.” His hands comes to support her neck, and lower her to a pillow. “You've been gone a long time.” The low candle light doesn't allow her a clear view of his face, but the gentle, yet bold tone of voice was unmistakable. “I shouldn't have left you alone.” The Avatar hands her a steaming cup of tea. “Your body needs to rest. Sometimes this can help.”

She takes a sip of what he offers, cool, when compared to the temperature of the room, judging by the sweat that coats her body. Her eyes adjust a little more to the dim lighting, and she catches the reflections of candle fire in his grey eyes, alongside the familiar, haunting yellow emblems that adorn the white marble walls.

“Just take the time you need. Oh, and...” He holds in his hand a jade dress, “You'll have to wear this for now.” She notices that he sees her perplexed look. “The Earth Queen is picky with the audiences she takes.” The Avatar shrugs, pointing to his own-now green robe.

“Just what I wanted to do when I finally got back...” with her exhale, the flames sitting atop the small candles burst into larger fiery forms, bringing more steam, heat, and light into the room. Azula's catches a sly smile from the Avatar’s lips, and a slight shrug from his shoulders. “I'm feeling better.”

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yes.” The Avatar shrugs, and reaches into his sleeve.

“Here, I thought you'd like to put these back on.” He opens his palm to reveal her two, ruby and diamond earrings, as pristine as ever. “You wore them on the day that we left the Fire Nation.” His throat holds back those last few words. “I thought they looked nice and...kept them safe.”

“Thank you.” She smiles at how he's unaware of their original meaning to her. “I won't be too long.”

“I don't know if I can trust those words from you anymore-considering how long it took you to come back.” 

“I apologize for being so late.” Azula reaches out and takes a gentle hold of his hand. “I won't do it again.”

“We'll be waiting outside.” The Avatar bows, pulls away, and takes his leave.  
…  
After only a few minutes, Azula manages to assemble the yellow and green dress into something that resembles what Royalty would wear, or at least what she would wear. She looks into the mirror, putting on the best appearance she can, all the while wishing that the dress was red, just to go with the earrings.

A few rooms through the small, luxurious house, Azula's steps through the front door, and is met with a familiar giant bison, small lemur, and the Avatar.

“I told you I wouldn't take so long this time.” Azula assures him.

“Momo and Appa missed you.” The Avatar smiles, and his two companions purr and growl in agreement. “Welcome back to Ba Sing Se. I hope you're ready to meet the Earth Queen...Please be…polite during our audience.”

“Any example I should strive to follow?”

“Well...Remember how you left Zuko? Just…Don't do that.”

“I understand. I won't cause any trouble.”

The Avatar jumps onto Appa, and reaches out for Azula's hand. She takes his offer, and sits next to him in the saddle.

“A lot has changed since we were last here.” He says with a crack in his voice.  
Azula looks down, the sun reflects off of the gleaming yellow roofs of the city's Upper Ring, but the rest of the city stretches to the horizon. Azula notes however, that the city only gets duller and uglier as her eyes follow them to that horizon. Closing the distance, she sees the Earth Kingdom Palace, a golden yellow-tiled roof adorns a huge building, that made the Avatar's bison seem like an insignificant dust cloud in comparison.  
The bison lands softly in front of the massive palace, two rows of burly men dressed in green and gold, standing at attention flank the main entrance

“Stay here, Appa, Momo.” The Avatar commands, and stretches out his hand towards Azula. “They won't hurt you.” He assures her, before adding a whisper: “I won't let them.” Azula takes a step forward, only to feel a breeze stop her in her tracks.

“Wait.” The Avatar stops her, and looks back towards his two companions. With a nod, the sky bison and Lemur take flight, and grow smaller with distance until they disappear from view. The Avatar takes another look at the guards, then takes the lead.  
The two lines of guards salute them as they pass each pair, until they step into the Palace itself, and are met with an intense darkness. Down a glowing woven carpet of jade and yellow, surrounded by row upon row of massive golden pillars, leading up to a massive throne.

Azula kept silent, but noticed in the corners of her eyes, familiar shadows that lurked in the darker areas of the palace like demons waiting for a chance to strike.

“The Dai Li.” The Avatar’s whisper reaches her. “Don't acknowledge them. I'll keep you safe.” Azula takes a deep breath, toughens her stride, and walks on.   
As the Avatar had said, the weak Earth King has been replaced, and in his throne, sat a young woman, Not quite as old as Azula's father, but still not quite as young as Azula or Zuko, either. And it was quite clear, that she didn't like what was in front of her.

“Earth Queen Hou-Ting.” The Avatar and Azula bow their heads. “Thank you for taking my audience”

“And who do you bring to me today? This is the healer you promised me?” The queen speaks.

“My name is Azul-”

“YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO!” She interrupts, and turns to the him. Azula’s, jaw drops, but she bites her lip, and takes a calming breath.

“This is Azula.” The Avatar looks towards her, his expression pleading for her to stay calm. Even at the rudeness of this ‘Queen's’ interruption. “Princess of the Fire Nation, and sibling to Firelord Zuko.”  
Azula swallows her pride, shuts her mouth, and bows again.

“So, is this or is it not, the healer you promised me in your messages?” 

“Uh...No.” The Avatar bows. “I have not heard from her yet.”

“Then, may I ask, why am I attending this audience?”

“...” The Avatar’s face sinks as low as he bows his head. “...Then I shall take my leave, I will inform you when she arrives. My apologies for eating so much of your time.” He looks to Azula, she sees the anger and annoyance in his eyes. He nods, and turns away.

“Do not turn your back on me!” The Queen commands, and they freeze in their steps. “You there, little girl!” She points at Azula. “It is your first time here. You are the daughter of Firelord Ozai. You understand proper etiquette, unlike others.” Her gaze shifts to the Avatar, but her eyes soon move back to Azula. “Bow.” 

Azula can taste blood from how hard she bit her lip, and looks towards the Avatar, whose own expression mirrors hers, but he closes his eyes, and nods.

Azula turns with visible reluctance, and bows.

“Lower.” The Earth Queen's voice scratches at her ears. Azula drops to her knees.

“Lower.” The voice comes again. Azula drops her head.

“No. Lower.” Azula places her hands onto the jade woven carpet, her forehead just a few inches off the ground. She can hear the Earth Queen's sharp heels clicking against the stone floor, the long draping robe begins scratching against the floor like a painful assault on her ears.

And then she feels it. The sharp, piercing sting of a dagger-like spike pushing down against the base of her skull.

“I SAID LOWER!” The pain comes again, and slams Azula's head into the hard stone floor.

The Avatar jumps to her aid, but black chains launch from the shadows, and wrap around him, pulling him to the ground.

“You must also know your place, Avatar! Stay your hand or face exile!” Azula feels fingers grasping at, and pulling her hair, and comes face to face with the Earth Queen. “I want you to apologize for your ignorance-your insolence, and most importantly, for the bastard that you call a father. I want you to apologize for being his daughter.” Azula can feel blood flowing down an edge of her mouth, with a tired look, she shifts her eyes to the Avatar, restrained, and then to the Queen, cocky and malevolent.

“I Apologize.” Azula mumbles through a thick cough. “For everything.”

“Good.” A second of disgusting satisfaction passes, and Azula feels the burn of the Queen's hand smack her across the face, and she crumbles to the ground. “Now, Avatar. This audience is over, and I will no longer grant you one until you have your ‘legendary’ healer present. Until then,” she steps behind her throne, through a thick green curtain, her voice fading with on last message. “Enjoy your stay in my city.”  
…  
Moments pass, chains rattle away across the cold stone floor of the palace, and before Azula even realizes her eyes are open, she's out of that dark palace, and can feel the warmth of the sun against her stinging, red cheek.  
Out of the corner of her blurry vision, she sees the Avatar, her arm is slung over his shoulders, she can't see his face, but the way his head hangs says it all. From the inside of his sleeves, he removed a wooden trinket shaped like his beloved bison.

No sound comes from his whistle, but only a few moments later does she notice a moving cloud in the sky that becomes larger as time passes.

Azula's vision was still blurry when she realizes they were sitting in Appa's saddle. Still, she sat motionless across from him, their heads still hanging in a combined shame and dishonor. Silence rules the air as they flew.

“I should have stayed.” Azula speaks first with a broken voice. “I should have never come back.”

“...” His silence stuns her.

“I was happy there, you know. I was content to sit, and stare at that sunrise until the world came to an end. Except, I chose to return to this forsaken place.” Azula's voice cracks even harder with the blur growing even more intense in her eyes.

“Don't say that.” the Avatar whispers, and brings his hand up to her cheek. “Don't look forward to seeing the Spirit World. Don't look forward to death.”

Tears.

Tears stream down Azula's eyes against her will. The glistening droplets run along her bruised cheek before being picked up by the wind, and carried away. No matter how much she tries, they do not stop.  
His warm hand brings a blissful comfort against the pain that rips through her cheek, and her heart. The warmth is accompanied by a brilliant glow until the water from her own tears bring relief to the burning against her skin.  
In the Spirit World she had thanked him. But now, as her tears dried away with the wind, and she fell into his embrace, she could feel him, touch him, hold him. 

“I would have been just like her.” Azula whispers to him. “I would have been just as vile.” she leans her head against his chest, and listens to the rhythmic heartbeat of the only man that could bring her comfort. “I would have been worse.”

“...” His silence speaks volumes.

Still, he wraps his arms around her, And holds her as they soar through the sky. She can hear his soft breath with every exhale he makes. The soothing rhythm slowly lulling her to sleep.

“That day that you took me away from that prison, you saved me.” Azula whispers. “Thank you.”  
The Avatar's hold tightens around her as he brings his lips to kiss her forehead.

“No one is beyond saving.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of writing this Author's Note, Net Neutrality was just killed by the FCC a few days ago, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but if this is truly the end, I think it's a good place to end.
> 
> If anyone reading this, would like to continue this story and bring their own vision to it, you have my blessing to do so where I left off, or to create something totally different from your own imagination.
> 
> Thank you for reading, but...Goodbye.


End file.
